


Love You Still

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jock!Chanyeol, M/M, Scholar!Baekhyun, Tagalog!au, hindi ko na alam idadagdag ko so meh
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: Si Chanyeol Park ay ang school jock habang si Baekhyun Byun naman ang scholar at Mr. Kinanyanang-Lahat ng school.Mag-best friend silang dalawa.Well, ayon iyon kay Baekhyun.





	1. Bestie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes! Hello mga prends! And welcome sa isang ChanBaek tagalog fic!
> 
> Actually, ngayon lang ako sinipag na mag-sulat at mag-post ng fics bcs I was inspired by tagalog fics like Rolex, Galet, Yakult, Migs and Gabby (dahil sa fic na ito muntik ko nang mabato phone ko HAHAHAHA) at iba pang fics na nasa KaiSoo Kilig Fest kaya kung alam niyo 'yan aba ang babastos niyo (lalo na yung unang tatlong fic na nabanggit ko pero joke lang kasi bastos tayong lahat here hihihihihi) PERO kung hindi niyo pa nababasa ang mga iyan aba gora na at basahin niyo lahat 'yan. I promise that it will be worth your time and they're really preciouse fics (OH DIBA! Marunong din po ako mag-english! Yesh! Ganern!)
> 
> Anw, back to the story this was actually inspired by two prompts that I tweeted waaaaaaaay back. This one -> https://twitter.com/BBH_kyooong/status/876303814915117056 and this one -> https://twitter.com/BBH_kyooong/status/876340513799983104 . If you have time please do check those two para alam niyo kung ano magiging daloy ng kwentong ito, okay? The set-up of this story will be in Batangas kasi I'll be real na hindi naman ako familiar with Manila at mga universities there so IM SO SORRY PO! Also, the characters here will be Lasallians from DLSL (hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang La Salle and IM SO SORRY but I want this story to be realistic as much as possible kaya I added a real school [St. John Baptist De La Salle, Pray for me] CHOS) and SHS students sila because I don't know any shit about college at AYOKO pong magmarunong HUHUHU. Lastly, any orgs or programs that will be mentioned here may or may not be real in REAL LIFE kaya huwag niyo akong aatakihin HUHUHUHU
> 
> Warning tho, this is unbeta-ed and I'll try to edit this tomorrow (kung sino man ang gustong mag-beta para sa akin ay mamahalin kita ng sobrang HUHUHUHU).
> 
> ANW, please enjoy this story and I would love to hear your comments! Love lots~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang dalawang mag-best friend.

 

 

 

“If I could, I would reach the stars for you to make you smile more.”

 

“If only you know that you’re the brightest star out here.”

 

\--

 

Masayang naglalakad si Baekhyun papuntang bahay ng kanyang best friend kahit na sobrang aga pa at hindi pa siya nag-aalmusal. Nakasanayan na kasi ni Baekhyun na mag-almusal sa bahay ni Chanyeol at sanay na rin naman si Mama Park sa kanya na laging napunta sa bahay tuwing umaga para sa anak niyang si Chanyeol. Simula pa lang kasi ng mag-high school silang dalawa ay siya na ang laging nagising sa higante niyang kaibigan at ngayong senior high school na sila ay siya pa rin ang nagising dito. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hindi siya magising ni Mama Park o hindi naman kaya ng katulong nila.

Pagdating ni Baekhyun sa harap ng Park residence ay binuksan niya ang gate at dumiretso sa kusina. Binati naman siya ni Nanay Jo na siya namang katulong sa bahay ng mga Parks at sa kasalukuyang busy ang matanda sa paghahanda ng umagahan nila ngayong araw.

“Nanay Jo! Good morning po!” maligayang bating pabalik ni Baekhyun. “Ano po bang niluluto niyo?” tanong nito at nag-simula ng tulungan ang matanda sa pagluluto.

“Itlog, bacon, at pancakes. ‘Yung kanin ay nasa rice cooker na.” naka-ngiting sagot ng matanda sa kanya.

Dahil nga sa sanay na siyang ginagawa ito araw-araw ay kaagad na niyang inako ang pagluluto ng pancakes dahil alam niya din na iyon lang ang kakainin ni Chanyeol ngayong umaga. Masyado kasing conscious sa katawan ‘yung best friend niya which means na yung itlog at bacon ay kaniya lang kasi hindi rin naman nakain si Nanay Jo ng umagahan. At least more food for Baekhyun diba?

Iyon siguro ang dahilan kung bakit lagi na lang napapagtripan ang matambok niyang pisngi. Hindi rin kasi masisi si Baekhyun kasi, _“Food is life.”_ ika nga niya at dapat hindi inaaksaya ang blessings galing kay Lord. Ganern.

Habang busy si Baekhyun sa pagluluto ng natitirang batter ng pancakes ay busy naman si Nanay Jo sa pag-aayos ng lamesa. Nag-huhum pa si Baekhyun habang nagluluto at hindi naman maiwasan ng matanda na matawa sa galawan na ginagawa ng binata sa harap ng kalan. Saksi din kasi siya sa pagbibinata nito at tinuring niya na ring anak si Baekhyun. Masasabi niyang isang mabuting bata si Baekhyun dahil inuuna niya lagi ang iba bago ang sarili niya pero sana rin makahanap ang binata ng taong mamahalin at aalagaan siya ng sobra dahil iyon naman ang nararapat sa mga taong katulad ng isang Baekhyun Byun.

“’Nak, gisingin mo na si Chanyeol at baka mahuli pa kayong dalawa.” ani ni Nanay Jo at sinunod naman ito ni Baekhyun na masaya pang tumatakbo paakyat sa second floor ng bahay. Maingay ang pag-akyat niya sa hagdan pero hindi na niya ito pinansin kasi wala din naman ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol dahil nasa business trip ang mga ito.

Hindi na siya kumatok sa pintuan at basta na lang ito binuksan sabay sigaw ng –

“GOOD MORNING AKING BEST FRIEND! CHANYEOL PARK! GISING NA!”

Pagkatapos niyang sumigaw ay diretsong dive naman sa malaking kama ni Chanyeol pero nag-groan lamang ang higante niyang kaibigan kaya naman napilitan si Baekhyun na gamitin ang kanyang _secret weapon_ at ito ang –

“CHANYEOL PARK! GISING NA SABI!”

Pagsigaw sa tenga ni Chanyeol at naging effective naman kasi –

“PUTANGINA BAEKHYUN! AGANG-AGA PWEDE BA HUWAG KANG MANIGAW?! HINDI NAMAN AKO BINGI!”

At dahil sa mabilis at galit na pagbangon ni Chanyeol ay natulak niya si Baekhyun kaya naman ito ay nasa sahig na at hinihimas ang kawawa niyang pwet na nag-dusa dahil sa ginawa niyang paninigaw.

“Ikaw kasi hindi ka pa rin nabangon.” mangiyak-ngiyak na sagot ni Baekhyun dahil masakit talaga ang pagkakabagsak niya. As in masakit talaga.

“Kasalanan ko pa ngayon? Sino bang may sabi na umasta kang nanay ko?” galit na sagot ni Chanyeol with his matching deep bedroom voice na nakakatunaw ng panty este nevermind. “Lumabas ka na nga ng room ko.” Tumayo na si Chanyeol at kinuha na ang kanyang towel para sa pag-ligo niya.

“Pero ‘yung kama mo– ” may sasabihin pa sana si Baekhyun kaso tinulak na siyang palabas ng may-ari ng kwarto.

Hay. What a great way to start a day! _Well,_ wala na ring bago kasi lagi namang ganito. Galit na Chanyeol at malungkot pero patuloy na lumalabang Baekhyun.

Galit as in galit na emosyon ha! Baka iba na nasa isip niyo.

 

\--

 

“Baekhyun! Bakla! Good morning!”

“Alam ko Jongdae! Bakla ako gets ko na! Hindi na kailangang isagaw sa buong mundo!”

Minsan hindi na alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya sa kaibigan niyang wala ng ginawa kung hindi isigaw lahat ng sasabihin niya. _Well,_ ano bang bago?

Meet Jongdae Kim, ang number two best friend niya at number two kasi number one si Chanyeol. Number one na din siguro sa puso niyo. Ahem.

Going back to Jongdae, malakas talaga ang boses niya na feeling ni Baekhyun ay aabot hanggang sa Oval kahit na nasa harap sila ngayon ng JRF building. Parehas kasing STEM ang kinuha nilang strand samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay ABM kaya sa JRN building siya dumiretso pagkadating nila sa school. Hay, kawawa naman si Baekhyun at sa lunch niya pa ulit makikita ang kanyang best friend.

“Agang-aga nakasimangot ka na naman?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae.

“Pake mo ba? Tara na nga sa room.” masungit na sagot ni Baekhyun at naglakad na ito papunta sa room nila na nasa first floor lang naman. Swerte na rin ni Baekhyun kasi magkaklase sila ni Jongdae kasi kung hindi baka na-kalbo na siya sa sobrang John Michael ng mga kaklase nila ngayon. Malas niya lang din kasi matalino siya.

Speaking of kalbo, hindi niya pa nakikita ang isa pa niyang kaibigan na si Kyungsoo.

Nga pala, si Kyungsoo Do ang nag-iisa niyang kalbong kaibigan.

Bakit kalbo?

Kasi ba naman nag-pagupit ng undercut before ng mismong pasukan kaya ayon napagalitan ng D.O. kaya kinailangang magpakalbo ni Kyungsoo. Bawal kasi ang hindi sumusunod sa prescribed haircut ng school kahit na senior high na sila ay rules pa rin ng junior high ang ginagamit ng mga D.O. sa kanila. Minsan nga hindi na nila alam kung high school student pa ba sila o college na kasi sobrang gulo ng Sistema sa school. Kasing gulo ng non-existent na buhok ni Kyungsoo at the moment.

Si Kyungsoo din ang number two best friend niya. Bakit number two ulit? Kasi ayaw pumayag ni Kyungsoo na maging number three dahil mahirap na ngang maging second option tapos gagawin pa siyang third? Sobrang sakit naman noon. Kaya pumayag na lang siyang maki-agaw sa number two with Jongdae Kim.

“Saan nga pala si Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae nang makaupo na silang dalawa sa upuan nila. Mind you, cloud chair na sila ngayon. Cloud chair na wala pang isang linggo pero sandamakmak na ang nasisira. Innovation, my ass.

“Ewan ko. Baka nakikipagmo-mol dun sa jowa niyang varsity player.” sagot ni Jongdae sabay kuha ng phone niya para tingnan ang bagong news sa twitter kasi issues and scandals doesn’t choose time kung kalian sila lalantad kaya kailangang informed siya agad-agad because masisira ang reputation niya as the _“School’s Gossip Boy”_. Yes, alam niya ang bawat issue at scandal sa school nila mapa-JHS pa or College ‘yan ay informed na informed siya.

“Momol? Ganito kaaga? Wala pang ala-siete ng umaga.” sagot ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha ang laptop niya para ayusin ang proposal for the upcoming Christmas Party ng buong batch.

“Malay mo lang diba?” at nag-hum na lang si Baekhyun kasi busy na siya at alam niyang busy rin si Jongdae sa kanyang twitter world kaya naman sineryoso niya na ang pag-aayos ng proposal nila. Part nga pala siya ng SSCB as a STEM representative at sa kanya iniatas ang paggawa ng draft for the proposal. Tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun kasi alangan namang tanggihan niya, diba? Habang lost in his world si Baekhyun ang mga kaklase naman niya ay kagulo sa loob ng room. Karamihan busy sa paglalaro ng ROS at ‘yung iba naman busy makipaglandian.

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun kasi kailangan kaya siya lalandian ni Chanyeol? Ay sorry, mali pala ‘yun. Ang nasa isip talaga ni Baekhyun ay kung kalian kaya siya papansinin ulit ni Chanyeol? Hindi naman kasi sila dating ganito. ‘Yung tipong kung hindi dahil sa mga magulang nila ay hindi na sila magkikitang dalawa o mag-uusap man lang. Naalala tuloy ni Baekhyun kung paano sila naging super close ni Chanyeol. Nakakatuwang isipin na ‘yung dating kaibigan niya na takot sa lahat ng bagay ay ngayo’y hinahabol na ng mga tao.

Hay, may nagawa ba siyang mali?

_Mayroon_ nga ba?

 

\--

 

_“Layuan niyo nga si Chanyeol! Hindi naman niya kayo ina-ano ah!” pagtatanggol ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Pumunta kasi silang dalawa sa court ng subdivision nila para maglaro ng basketball kasi nasira ‘yung hoop ng maliit nilang basketball court sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Habang naglalaro silang dalawa ay may dumating na ibang bata at dahil pala-kaibigan si Chanyeol noon ay niyaya niya ang mga ito na makipaglaro sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun pero inasar lang nila si Chanyeol._

_“Diba ikaw ‘yung batang nakatira doon sa malaking bahay? Bakit ka nasa labas ngayon?”_

_“Kasi nasira yung– ”_

_“Gusto mo sigurong hawaan kami ng sakit mo!”_

_“Anong saki– ”_

_“Sabi sa akin ng mama ko ay may sakit ka daw na nakakahawa kaya hindi ka nalabas sa bahay niyo. Gusto mo kaming hawaan kaya nasa labas ka ngayon!”_

_“Teka, wala– ”_

_“Siguro dahil sa sakit mo kaya ganyan ang tenga mo!”_

_“Ang taba mo pa!”_

_“Lumayo ka nga sa amin!”_

_“Ayaw naming mahawa sa sakit mo!”_

_At patuloy pa ang panlalait at pang-aasar na ginawa ng mga bata kay Chanyeol kaya naman hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun at pinagsusuntok sa mukha ang tatlong bata na kanina pang inaasar si Chanyeol. Jusmeyong mga batang ito! Kababata pero kung makapanlait akala mo naman kung sino na. Tsk, tsk._

_“Umalis na nga kayo kung wala naman kayong magandang sasabihin! Alis! ALIS NA!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa mga ito at nagtakbuhan naman sila paalis ng court. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol para siguraduhing ayos lang ang kaibigan niya pero ang nakita niya ay ang nakahikbing Chanyeol na namumula na ang mga mata dahil sa mga luhang tumutulo sa mga mata niya._

_Lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at hinawakan ang mga pisngi ng kaibigan niya para punasan ang mga luhang tumutulo mula dito. Hindi bagay kay Chanyeol ang umiiyak kaya sa puntong iyon ay pinangako niya sa sarili niyang hindi na dapat umiyak pa si Chanyeol. Okay lang na siya na lang ang umiyak. Okay lang na siya na lang ang masaktan. Basta okay si Chanyeol ay masaya na si Baekhyun._

_“Chanyeol, tahan ka na. Wala na sila. Wala ng mang-aaway sa iyo. Tahan ka na.” hindi pa rin natahan si Chanyeol kaya naman tumiyad si Baekhyun para bigyan ng forehead kiss ang kanyang kaibigan at naging effective naman ito dahil tumahan bigla si Chanyeol._

_Tiningnan ulit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at binigyan niya ito ng malaking ngiti._

_“’Yan! Hindi ka na naiyak! Gwapo ka na ulit.” sabay tawa ni Baekhyun habang pinipisil ang malulusog na pisngi ni Chanyeol._

_“Aray, Baek! Tama na! Papaiyakin mo naman ako dahil sa pagpisil mo. Tama na!” pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan niya dahil sobrang sakit na talaga ng pagpisil nito sa pisngi niya._

_“Sorry na. Cute mo kasi eh.” medyo namula naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya kasi kung tutuusin si Baekhyun naman talaga ang mas cute sa kanilang dalawa._

_“Tahan na ha! Huwag ka ng iiyak ulit.”_

_“Hindi na po at salamat, Baekhyun kasi kung wala ka ay hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko.” sabay ngiti ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun._

_“Tara na maglaro?”_

_“Sige, tara.”_

_At simula ng araw na iyon ay naging mag-best friend na silang dalawa pero nothing last forever naman diba? Kasi nagbago din ang lahat sa kanilang dalawa._

\--

 

“Baek.”

“Baek.”

“BAEK!”

“BAEKHYUN BYUN!”

Bigla namang naalimpungatan si Baekhyun dahil sa sigaw ni Jongdae. Hindi talaga magsasawang manigaw ang kaibigan niyang ito. He turned his head to Jongdae and asked him, _“What is it?”._

“Si Chanyeol nasa labas ng room. Hinahanap ka daw.” at mas mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro ang pagtayo ni Baekhyun at pagpunta sa pintuan. Hindi niya akalain na kanina iniisip niya lang ang best friend niya pero ngayon ay nasa harap na niya ito. Lagi kaya niyang isipin si Chanyeol? Baka kasi lagi niya ding makita edi kilig siya. Kakilig naman tapos kilig din kayo?

“Yeol! Bakit mo ako hanap?” nakangiting tanong ni Baekhyun samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay neutral lang ang face, as always. Lagi namang ganyan ang mukha niya kapag kausap niya si Baekhyun.

“Naiwan ko phone ko sa bahay kaya pahiram ng sayo. I have to text someone.” inaro na ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya kay Baekhyun para ibigay sa kanya ang phone at walang pakundangang binigay naman ito ni Baekhyun. Pagkakuha ng phone ay tumalikod si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at syempre being the chismoso, sinilip ni Baekhyun kung sinong tinetext ng kaibigan niya. Siguro sobrang importante ng taong iyon kasi nagawa niyang papuntahin ang isang Chanyeol Park sa first floor ng JRF na galing pang fourth floor ng JRN. Sino kaya ‘yung taong iyon?

Pero bago pa niya makita ang buong text ay binalingan na siya ng masamang tingin ni Chanyeol kaya naman napa-step back siya with a sheepish smile. Why with a sheepish smile? Kasi nakita lang naman niya ang word na, _“Babe”_ sa text ni Chanyeol at hindi niya alam kung bakit pero parang gusto niyang isuka lahat ng kinain niya kanina. Bigla kasing sumakit ‘yung tiyan niya.

Pagkatapos mag-text ay humarap na ulit Chanyeol sa kanya at binalik ang phone niya.

“Sa susunod, huwag kang makikialam sa business ng ibang tao.” sabi ni Chanyeol with his glaring dark eyes na nakakapanlambot ng tuhod pero Baekhyun was too shocked to react. “Don’t go to me during lunch. Busy ako.” at umalis na si Chanyeol.

Nakalimutan nga pala ni Baekhyun na may _bagong_ girlfriend si Chanyeol pero hindi siya nasaktan dahil doon. Nasaktan siya dahil ngayon lang siya tiningnan ni Chanyeol ng ganoon. ‘Yung tingin na nagpaparating na, _“Huwag kang mangialam dahil buhay ko ‘to”._

Medyo sumikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at sumakit pa lalo ang tiyan niya. Siguro may masama lang siyang nakain.

Pero alam sa sarili ni Baekhyun na nasaktan siya sa nakita at naramdaman niya.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'M SOOOO PROUD OF YOU IF NATAPOS MO AGAD 'TO HANGGANG DULO HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Anw, sobrang cold ni Yeol diba? SARAP SUNTUKIN TAS YAKAPIN KASI WALA MAHAL MO EH!
> 
> Stay tuned kung kelan ako sisipagin na mag-update HAHAHAHA lol at kung sino man ang gusto mag-beta sa akin ay just hit my DM!
> 
> Let's be friends in twitter! -> @BBH_kyooong  
> Or ask me anything! -> https://curiouscat.me/Kyooong_6104
> 
> 'Till next time! Love lots~


	2. Chanyeol Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Chanyeol Park nga pala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyo! Welcome back to this fic! I've really outdone myself this time kasi napahaba ata ang chappy na ito but anyways please do enjoy reding this! Love lots~

 

 

 

Pagkatapos niyang hiramin ang phone ni Baekhyun para i-text si Wendy para sabihin na busy siya buong araw kaya hindi sila makakapag-date mamaya after ng dismissal ay dumiretso na siya pabalik sa room niya sa fourth floor.

Naging busy kasi ang buong basketball team dahil sa mga games nila at ngayon kailangan nang maghabol ni Chanyeol ng requirements habang nasa break pa ang mga games nila mahirap na rin kasi ang matambakan at si Chanyeol ang tipo ng tao ng mas gugustuhin na matapos na lahat ng kailangang matapos.

Nasa second floor pa lang siya ng JRN nang makasalubong niya si Kyungsoo at mukhang nagmamadali na ito pababa dahil malapit na rin mag-time. Hindi na sana babatiin ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo pero ang kalbong kaibigan na ni Baekhyun ang bumati sa kanya.

“Chanyeol! Good morning!” masayang bati ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at medyo nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa bating iyon. Don’t get Chanyeol wrong, it’s not that he hates the other but they’re not that close. Nagkakilala lang silang dalawa dahil kay Jongin na ka-teammate ni Chanyeol. Long time boyfriend kasi ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kaya naman kilala na siya lahat ng members ng basketball team.

Tinanguhan lang ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo at aakyat na sana ulit nang may biglang tinanong si Kyungsoo na ikinatigil niya.

“Nabanggit ba sayo ni Baekhyun ‘yung tungkol sa volunteer work ng org namin sa Bagac? Naghahanap kasi kami ng sponsors para sa expenses.”

Nagulat si Chanyeol kasi sa mga nakaraang araw ay wala namang nababanggit si Baekhyun tungkol sa volunteer work na iyon at kung meron man kay Chanyeol niya sasabihin ‘yun. Si Baekhyun kasi ang klase ng tao na hindi marunong isarado ang bibig niya pero at least hindi siya katulad si Jongdae na abot hanggang Oval ang boses dahil sa sobrang lakas. Okay, siguro medyo nage-exaggerate si Chanyeol pero malakas naman talaga ang boses ni Kim.

Meyo nagtataka naman si Chanyeol kung bakit hindi pa sinasabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya ang tungkol sa volunteer work na iyon kasi kung sinabi niya at nalaman ng mama ni Chanyeol, sigurado siya na kahit mama niya pa ang gumastos sa lahat ay okay lang. Ganoon kasi kamahal ni Mama Park si Baekhyun at tinuring na ring parang anak niya ang binata.

Umiling lang si Chanyeol at nagpaalam na kay Kyungsoo dahil malapit na ring mag-time. Nagpaalam silang dalawa sa isa’t isa at dumiretso na si Chanyeol papunta sa room niya.

Hindi rin nakapag-focus si Chanyeol sa dalawang klase niya dahil iniisip niya pa rin ‘yung sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

_“Kailan kaya balak sabihin ni Baek ‘yun sa akin?”_

Nagulat naman siya sa tanong niya sa sarili dahil bakit parang sobrang affected siya? Ano ngayon kung hindi sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya? Hindi naman niya boyfriend si Baekhyun para sabihin lahat sa kanya ang nangyayari sa buhay nito. At tsaka si Baekhyun lang naman ang mahilig mangialam sa kanilang dalawa kaya dapat hindi na iniisip ni Chanyeol ang mga bagay na katulad ng mga problema ni Baekhyun.

_“Gwapo nga pero ang tanga. Gaano ka ka-gago, Chanyeol Park?”_

_“Manahimik ka. Konsensiya lang kita, kaya manahimik ka. Hindi kita kailangan.”_

_“Lakas mong mag-sabi ng ganyan sa iba pero paano kung si Baekhyun ang nagsabi niyan sayo?”_

Bigla namang napatigil si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya. Siguro dahil _never_ sinabi ni Baekhyun iyon sa kanya at _never_ pa siyang iniwan nito.

_“Natigilan ka ding gago ka.”_

_“Shut up.”_

Actually, mukhang tanga si Chanyeol sa pakikipag-usap sa konsensiya niya dahil sa labas ay mukha siyang makakapatay because of his closed fist and glaring eyes kaya akala ng mga kaklase niya ay may sasapakin siya any moment. Hindi tuloy nila magawang tapikin si Chanyeol para sabihin na tinatawag siya ng prof nila dahil baka sila pa ang masapak nito.

After ng internal battle ni Chanyeol sa kanyang konsensiya ay nakinig na siya sa klase kahit na alam niyang lutang na ang isip niya dahil lang kay Baekhyun.

Lintik na Chanyeol ito, minsan sarap mo ding sampalin para magising sa katotohanan. Pero minsan din kasi alam mo na ang totoo pero ayaw mo lang aminin sa sarili mo.

 

\--

 

“Good afternoon. Is Ms. Jen inside?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa naka-assign na S.A. sa front desk ng MB 500. Medyo natulala naman si Ate kay Chanyeol kaya nag-clear ng throat si Chanyeol para tumigil sa pagtitig si Ate.

“Ay, sorry.” sabay may mahina at nahihiyang _hehehe_ , “Wait, check ko lang ha.” habang busy sa pag-checheck si Ate sa listahan niya ay busy naman si Chanyeol sa pagtingin sa paligid niya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit pinagsama-sama dito lahat ng profs tapos nasa fifth floor pa. Buti na lang nasa fourth floor siya ng JRN kaya hindi mahirap pumunta dito kasi sa may connecting bridge siya dumaan kaya naman easy.

_“Paano kaya nakakaya ni Baekhyun na magpabalik-balik dito kahit na nasa first floor siya ng kabilang building?”_

It was too late for Chanyeol to catch himself from thinking such thoughts. Lintik na, kanina pang si Baekhyun ‘yung nasa isip niya at gusto na niyang makalimutan ‘yung kaninang staircase scene nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Nasa cubicle si Ms. Jen ngayon pero pakibilisan na lang ha? May lunch meeting kasi ngayon ang mga adviser.” sabay ngiti naman ng matamis ni Ate S.A. kay Chanyeol pero si Chanyeol? Walang effect sa kanya ‘yun kasi isang ngiti lang naman ang gusto niyang makita lagi at ‘yun ay ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. Ahem.

“Salamat.” maikling sagot ni Chanyeol kay Ate at pumunta na sa cubicle ni Ms. Jen pero ramdam pa rin niya ang titig ni Ate sa kanya at sa totoong lang nakakabother.

Alam naman ni Chanyeol na sikat siya kasi he’s the captain of the basketball team at habulin din siya ng mga babae at lalaki. Hindi naman sa nagyayabang pero iyon ang totoo. Mahirap ding maging Chanyeol Park. Mahirap.

Nakita siya ni Ms. Jen na naglalakad kaya naman binilisan niya kasi baka umalis na ang adviser niya.

“Ms. Jen, pinapatawag niyo daw po ako?” tanong ni Chanyeol with a matching small smile kasi nga adviser niya ang kaharap niya kaya dapat pa-good boy muna. Ganern.

“Ah, yes. I was going to talk to you about your missed requirements for your different subjects but then nasabi na sa akin ng mga profs mo na halos tapos mo na lahat ng namiss mo except for my subject.” sabi ng adviser niya with a malumanay voice. Sobrang bait kasi ng adviser niya at maganda pa kaya yung mga fuckboy sa klase niya ay laging pinag-uusapan si Ms. Jen. Mga taong walang magawang matino at tigang na tigang kahit meron naman silang mga sikretong ka-fubu. Ayaw lang ikalat kasi baka ma-issue daw pero sandamakmak naman ang issue nung iba last year. May narinig pa ngang isang issue si Chanyeol noon, meron daw nagbigay ng BJ sa rooftop ng BB Building at nahuli ng G.M. pero sabi-sabi lang kasi walang naamin.

Kahit mukhang fuckboy si Chanyeol ay hindi niya gawain iyon kasi baka maitakwil pa siya ng mama niya. Mahirap na ang walang pera sa mundong ito pero mas mahirap kapag nawalan na ng tiwala ang mga magulang mo sayo because of the things that you did kaya naman good boy si Chanyeol. Pa-good boy kumbaga.

“I’m really sorry if I can’t comply with your requirements for the mean time kasi inaaral ko pa ‘yung last discussion niyo at medyo nahihirapan lang po ako.” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanyang adviser.

“Nako, I’m sorry ha at hindi kita maturuan kasi nasa ospital ngayon ang anak ko kaya hindi ako makapagtagal ngayon sa school.” kasal na nga pala ang adviser niya at sobrang cute ng anak nito. Nakita kasi ni Chanyeol ang adviser niya na kasama ang kanyang asawa at anak sa isang game niya dati kaya naman kilala niya ang anak nito.

“Okay lang po ‘yun pero siguro the week after next week ay makakapagtake na po ako, kung okay lang po sa inyo?”

“Sige pero I’ll talk to someone to teach you the lesson ha? Para lang sure ako na gets mo na. I know that you’re a bright student at thankful ako kasi hindi ka katulad ng ibang varsity player na kulang na lang ay habulin namin hanggang bahay nila para lang mag-comply.” nag-sigh naman ang adviser niya at naiintindihan naman iyon ni Chanyeol kasi madami din ang varsity player na sobrang pasaway sa pag-cocomply ng missed requirements kaya naman being the good team captain that he is ay sinabihan niya na ang teammates na huwag magpapakita sa practice nang hindi nag-cocomply sa mga profs nila. So far, wala namang sumuway sa kanya.

“Anyway, come back to me on Monday next week para sabihin kung sinong magtuturo sa iyo. I need to go now.” ngumiti si Ms. Jen kay Chanyeol at umalis na sa cubicle niya para sa meeting nila.

Palabas na din si Chanyeol nang makita niya si Baekhyun na kinakausap si Ms. Jen kasi parehas nga pala sila ng adviser ngayon kahit na magkaibang strand sila. Hindi na pinansin masyado ni Chanyeol ang dalawang nag-uusap sa labas ng office kasi hindi rin naman siya napansin ni Baekhyun kaya naman bumalik na lang siya sa room niya.

Nakasimangot bumalik sa room kasi hindi siya napansin ni Baekhyun.

_“Bakit hindi mo kasi binati?”_

_“Manahimik ka. Huwag kang magulo.”_

At mukha na namang mananapak si Chanyeol dahil sa kanyang closed fist with glaring eyes.

 

\--

 

“Bilis, bilis ang kilos! Huwag kayong pabagal-bagal!” sigaw ni Coach Mike sa mga players niya. Kasalukuyang nasa basketball practice si Chanyeol ngayon at salamat sa Diyos at patapos na sila kasi pagod na siya.

Physically at mentally drained na si Chanyeol buong araw dahil sa pag-aayos ng project nila for CAPSTONE tapos dumagdag pa si Wendy na nagalit sa kanya kasi hindi na daw siya binibigyan ni Chanyeol ng time. When in fact, kagabi lang magka-vid call sila kaya nga late nagising si Chanyeol at kinailangan pang sigawan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Park! Focus on the game!”

Medyo nahiya naman si Chanyeol kasi kanina pa pala niyang dinidribble ‘yung bola.

_“Focus on the game, Park. Huwag kasi si Baekhyun ang iniisip.”_

_“Kanina ka pang lintik ka.”_

Nagseryoso na si Chanyeol sa buong duration ng practice nila kaya naman nagseryoso na rin ang mga teammates niya kasi takot sila sa galit na Chanyeol. Takot na takot.

“Well done, guys! Head to the showers then practice tayo ulit by Saturday. See you.” paalam ni Coach Mike at mukhang nagmamadali ito na umalis. Lahat naman sila ay dumiretso na sa shower room kasi sobrang sama sa feeling ng pawis at ayaw ni Chanyeol ng pawisan siya kahit ang yummy niyang tingnan. Ahem.

Siguro may ka-date na namang bago ang coach nila kasi kilala si Coach Mike na chickboy. Yes, kahit strict siya as a coach at magaling din ay hindi na nawala sa kanya ang pagiging babaero kaya hanggang ngayon wala pa ring asawa ang coach nila. Naalala tuloy ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ng coach niya dati –

_“Why settle for one when you can have them all?”_

With matching kindat pa galing kay coach at tawa na akala mo naman sobrang ganda ng sinabi niya. Pero hindi siya katulad ni Chanyeol because Chanyeol swore that he’ll only love one person in his life. Isa lang at wala ng iba.

‘Yung kay Wendy? They’re not really serious about each other kumbaga they just like the company of each other and Wendy is a fun girl. Hindi siya katulad nang ibang babae na pabebe and hard to get because she always go straight to the point kaya Chanyeol liked her and she knows how to have _fun_. Like lang because like is different from love. And there’s only one person that Chanyeol loves.

Mukhang creepy tingnan si Chanyeol because sino ba namang matinong tao ang ngingiti habang nag-shoshower sa shower room ng Sentrum? Wala! Pasalamat na lang din siya dahil walang nakakita sa kanya na nakangiti habang naliligo. Ang creepy naman kasi.

Pagkatapos ni Chanyeol mag-shower ay inayos na niya ang kanyang duffle bag at nagpaalam sa iba niyang ka-teammate sabay labas na sa shower room. Nakita niya si Sehun at Jongin na may kinakausap at mukhang masaya ang pinag-uusapan nila dahil rinig ni Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan niya ang tawa ng dalawa niyang kaibigan na nasa entrance ng Sentrum.

Meet Sehun Oh and Jongin Kim, ang dalawang kaibigan ni Chanyel at ka-teammate na rin. Si Jongin Kim ay isang HUMMS student at siya ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo. Sa una iisipin mo na playboy si Jongin pero hindi naman talaga dahil siya na ata ang epitome ng sobrang sweet na boyfriend pero hindi mawawala ang kalibugan niya sa katawan kaya naman si Kyungsoo ay walang kawala sa mga advances ng isang lion na katulad ni Jongin. Jongin, eat me please. Char. Ha. Ahem.

On the other hand, si Sehun Oh naman ay isang Grade 10 student na naging ka-close nina Chanyeol dahil ka-vibes ni Chanyeol si Sehun kahit hindi halata. Misteryoso din si Sehun kasi hindi siya masyado nakikihalubilo sa iba at kahit na madaming nagkakagusto sa kanya ay walang napapabalita na naging jowa niya. Ayaw naman ni Chanyeol na maki-sawsaw sa issue kaya hinahayaan na lang niya si Sehun kasi kita din naman niya na masaya ito.

Napansin ni Sehun na naglalakad si Chanyeol papunta sa pwesto nila kaya naman tumango ito kay Chanyeol. Nakita ni Jongin ang ginawa ni Sehun kaya naman tiningnan siya sa likod niya at napa-isod patabi si Jongin and lo and behold ang dahilan ng pagtawa nila ay walang iba kung hindi si Baekhyun Byun.

“Yeol! Tapos ka na din sa wakas. Tara ng umuwi.” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun. Napaisip naman si Chanyeol dahil paano nagagawang ngumiti lagi ni Baekhyun? Sobrang bihira niya kasing makitang nakasimangot si Baekhyun.

“Oh, Chanyeol, nandito na sundo mo kaya bilisan mo na.” sabi ni Jongin na inirapan lang ni Chanyeol.

“Oo na. Ito na. Una na kami. I’ll see you on Saturday for the practice.” sagot ni Chanyeol at dumiretso na siyang palabas ng Sentrum.

“Sige. Bye, Jongin at Sehun!” pagpapaalam ni Baekhyun sa dalawa with matching kaway pa ng kamay na inirapan lang din ni Chanyeol.

Mahilig siyang mang-irap kaya pabayaan niyo na.

Nauunang maglakad si Chanyeol kaya naman binilisan ni Baekhyun para magkatabi silang maglakad papunta sa sakayan sa may Robinson.

“May practice kayo sa Sabado?” pagtatanong ni Baekhyun kasi hindi naman uso sa kanya ang pananahimik maliban na lang kung busy siya at madaming ginagawa.

“Meron.” maikling sagot ni Chanyeol dahil alam niyang pagkatapos ng tanong na iyon ay sunod-sunod na ang pagkwekwento ni Baekhyun tungkol sa araw niya. Simula sa prof niya na walang ginawang iba kung hindi basahin ang ginawa niyang powerpoint hanggang sa laboratory experiment nila na siya lang ang kumilos dahil muntik na namang makabasag ng glassware ang kagrupo niya.

Laging ganyan ang setup nilang dalawa kapag pauwi na. Si Chanyeol tahimik lang na naglalakad at si Baekhyun na daldal lang ng daldal kahit minsan pakiramdan niya wala namang pakialam si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya.

‘Yan yung nakasanayan nilang dalawa at naging routine nila pero lahat naman ng routine ay nasisira din diba?

 

\--

 

“Wahhhhhh! Nabusog ako sa niluto niyo, nanay.” masayang sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakahandusay sa sofa sa sala nina Chanyeol samantalang busy naman si Nanay Jo sa pagliligpit ng kinainan nila. Nagsabi naman si Baekhyun na siya na lang ang maghuhugas pero ayaw pumayag ng matanda kaya tumambay muna siya sa sala.

Bakit nasa bahay pa rin siya ni Chanyeol? Kasi wala ang mga magulang niya sa bahay at hindi iniwan ang susi sa kanya kaya kina Chanyeol siya makikitulog. Minsan nga iniisip ni Baekhyun kung nakakalimutan na ng mga magulang niya na may anak sila dahil lagi na lang siyang pinatitigil sa bahay nina Chanyeol kasi daw – 

_“Madami ng masamang tao sa Pilipinas kaya kina Chanyeol ka na lang tumigil at tsaka hindi ka rin magugutom doon.”_

Sabi sa kanya ng mama niya noong tinanong niya kung bakit lagi siyang iniiwan sa bahay nina Chanyeol. Lagi kasing busy ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun sa mga volunteer work nila sa malalayong lugar kaya naman bihira silang nasa bahay. Hindi naman galit si Baekhyun kasi katulad lang din siya ng mga magulang niya na mahilig tumulong at unahin ang iba. Thankful pa nga siya kasi nagkaroon siya ng ganoong mga magulang kasi alam niya na mahalaga para sa kanila ang kapakanan ng mga taong walang kaya sa buhay.

Si Chanyeol naman ay naliligo ulit kasi natapunan siya ng sabaw kanina nang agawin ni Baekhyun ‘yung bowl ng bagong lutong sinigang na baboy. Hindi naman napigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapasigaw nang –

_“Puta! Baekhyun, ano ba! Bwisit naman. Kakaligo ko lang kanina!”_

Kaya buong kain nila ng hapunan ay hindi nagawang tingnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil baka may mangyari pang masama.

Busy siya sa pagmumuni-muni sa sala dahil iniisip niya kung anong uunahin niyang gawin mamaya para sa mga assignments niya at kung anong gagawin niya para patawarin siya ni Chanyeol nang biglang tinawag ni Nanay Jo ang pangalan niya. Bumangon naman si Baekhyun at pumunta kay Nanay Jo.

“’Nak, pakidala naman nito sa kwarto ni Chanyeol tapos sabihin mo na bukas na yung iba pa niyang damit dahil paplantsyahin ko pa.” binigay ni Nanay Jo kay Baekhyun ang isang patas ng shirts at shorts na pagmamay-ari ni Chanyeol. Tumango lang si Baekhyun at umakyat na papuntang kwarto ni Chanyeol.

Hindi naman naka-lock yung room kaya pumasok na siya at siya na rin ang naglagay sa damitan ni Chanyeol ng mga damit nito para naman maging silent sorry sa ginawa niya kanina. Nasa banyo pa siguro si Chanyeol at naliligo kasi rinig niya pa ang ingay mula sa showe head. Pagkatapos niyang ipatas ng ayos ang mga shirts at shorts ni Chanyeol sa damitan ay tiningnan niya ng maayos ang room ng best friend niya.

Malaki ang pinagbago ng room dahil wala na ang dating mga posters ng mga cartoons at ng Avatar na sobrang paborito ni Chanyeol dati. Sobrang mature tingnan ng room ni Chanyeol dahil sa monotone colors at ang makikita na lang dito ay ang trophies niya sa basketball, medals niya sa academic contests, mga sapatos na pang-basketball at bola ng basketball.

Napabuntong hininga naman si Baekhyun dahil sobrang layo na ng mga likes at hobbies nila ni Chanyeol kaya naman hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya para bumalik ang pagiging close nila.

Nabaling ang mata ni Baekhyun sa unmade bed ni Chanyeol. Hay, dapat kasi aayusin na niya iyon kaninang umaga pero tinulak lang siya ni Chanyeol palabas ng kwarto nito. Naglakad siya sa kama ni Chanyeol at inayos ang kumot at mga unan kahit na alam niyang magugulo lang din ulit iyon mamaya.

Dahil busy si Baekhyun sa pag-aayos ng kama ay hindi niya namalayan na lumabas na pala si Chanyeol sa banyo with just a towel around his waist and with his abs shown to the world. Kaya naman nagulat si Baekhyun nang may bumukas na kabinet at napatingin sa likod niya and behold the personification of a God, I mean behold ang pagfle-flex ng muscles sa likod at biceps ni Chanyeol for the world to see. Namula naman si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya naman lagi nakikita ang hubad na katawan ni Chanyeol and medyo napalunok siya ng laway. Buti na lang nakatalikod pa si Chanyeol kaya naman pagkatapos niyang ayusin ang kama nito ay dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papuntang pinto.

Alam ni Chanyeol na nasa kwarto niya si Baekhyun kasi hindi naman siya bulag. Ha. Hindi daw. Gago. Kaya naman hinayaan lang niya si Baekhyun na ipagpatuloy ang ginagawa niyang pag-aayos at dumiretso na siya sa kabinet niya para kumuha ng damit.

Ramdam din ni Chanyeol na nakatingin na sa kanya si Baekhyun at alam niya ding nagulat ito ng makita siya kasi hindi naman siya manhid. Ha. Hindi daw. Gaano pa ka-gago? Kaya naman ng naramdaman niya na naglalakad na si Baekhyun papaalis ng room niya ay sinabi niyang, _“Lock the door.”_

Natigilan naman si Baekhyun kasi ano daw? Tama ba ‘yung narinig niya? Lock the door? As in ngayon na? Habang nasa room pa siya ni Chanyeol?

Ha?

HA?

HA!

“Anong sabi mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun at hindi niya alam kung bakit pero medyo uminit ata sa room ni Chanyeol kahit na bukas naman ang A.C. Walang sagot ni Chanyeol pero naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang mainit na hininga ni Chanyeol sa kanyang batok at ang matigas na dibdib sa kanyang likod kaya naman nanigas si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan niya.

_“Hala, bakit ang lapit?”_

May mga kamay na humawak sa bewang niya at ang mainit na hininga ni Chanyeol ay lumapit sa kanyang tenga at mas lumapit din ang shirtless top ni Chanyeol sa kanyang likod.

_“Sandali. Teka lang. Bakit ang bilis?”_

Sobrang lapit na ng mga labi ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun at ang dibdib nito ay sobrang nakadikit na sa likod ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman napigilan ni Baekhyun na mamula at mapapikit ang mga mata dahil sa sobrang lapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

_“Oh. My. God!!!”_

Nasa tapat na ng tenga ni Baekhyun ang mga labi ni Chanyeol at hindi naman niya napigilan na maglabas ng isang mahinang whine dahil –

_“PUTANGINA CHANYEOL! UMAYOS KA!”_

Bawat hininga ni Chanyeol ay natama sa super sensitive na tenga ni Baekhyun kaya naman pati tenga niya ay namumula na along with his whole face. Ang minty pa ng breath ni Chanyeol kasi kaka-toothbrush lang nito at medyo musky din ang amoy niya dahil sa body spray niya.

Nakadikit na sa tenga ni Baekhyun ang mga labi ni Chanyeol at biglang nagsalita ang taong nasa likod niya.

“Ang sabi ko, i-lock mo ‘yung door kapag lumabas ka na.”

At biglang napamulat naman si Baekhyun kasi ang tanga niya. Napakalaking tanga niya. Tanga.

_“BAEKHYUN BYUN! ANG TANGA MO!”_

Inalis na ni Chanyeol ang pagkakahawak niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun at bumalik sa pagbibihis habang si Baekhyun naman ay natulala sa harap ng pintuan dahil sa internal battle na nagaganap sa sarili niya dahil isa siyang malaking tanga.

Tapos si Chanyeol? Ayon, busy sa pagpipigil ng tawa niya kasi nakakatawang tingnan si Baekhyun ngayon na parang naging statue na sa harap ng pintuan niya.

“Akala ko ba lalabas ka na? Do you still need anything?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang pasimpleng tumingin si likod niya.

“Huh? Ah, wala na. Sige. Good night.” at dali-daling lumabas si Baekhyun sa room ni Chanyeol at ni-lock na niya ang pintuan katulad ng sinabi ng kaibigan niya.

Pagkalabas ay napasandal siya sa pader na katabi ng pintuan dahil hanggang ngayon ay sobrang bilis pa din ng tibok ng puso niya. ‘Yung tipong sobrang bilis na para bang nangangarera siya ngayon. Nakikipagtakbuhan kahit nakaupo lang naman siya sa sahig.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun habang nakahawak sa dibdib niya.

_“Ano bang nangyayari sa akin?”_

\--

 

_Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang mga mata at nakita niyang nasa labas siya ng Sentrum specifically nasa likod siya nito. Ano bang ginagawa niya dito? Hindi niya maalala. Ang alam niya lang ay katatapos lang ng Moving Up Ceremony nila at may hinahanap siya._

_Hinahanap?_

_Ano?_

_Anong hinahanap niya?_

_Sino?_

_Sinong hinahanap niya?_

_Bakit ba siya nasa likod ng Sentrum? Dapat kasama na niya ang mga magulang niya at sina Tita Byun._

_Byun?_

_Teka._

_Si Baekhyun?_

_Asan nga pala si Baekhyun?_

_Si Baekhyun ba ang hinahanap niya?_

_Litong-lito si Chanyeol kasi hindi niya maintindihan kung ano bang ginagawa niya dito. Naglakad siya ng kaunti hanggang sa may narinig siyang boses at hindi niya inaakala na maririnig niya ang mga katagang iyon._

_“Gusto mo ako?”_

At biglang nagising si Chanyeol na pinagpapawisan ng sobra kahit bukas naman ang A.C. niya. Mabuti na lang nagising si Chanyeol sa panaginip na iyon. Sa isang napakasamang panaginip. Hinahabol pa rin ni Chanyeol ang hininga niya dahil parang tumakbo siya dahil lamang sa panaginip na iyon kaya naman bumangon siya at bumaba para kumuha ng tubig.

Nag-iisip pa rin siya ng malalim nang mapansin niya na bukas pa rin ang ilaw sa sala at nagtaka siya dahil pinapatay naman ni Nanay Jo lahat ng ilaw sa bahay kapag gabi na. Kaya naman pagkatapos niyang uminom ng tubig sa may kusina ay pumunta na siyang sala dahil baka nakalimutan lang ni Nanay Jo na patayin ang ilaw. Matanda na rin kasi si nanay pero naiintindihan naman iyon ni Chanyeol.

Habang papalapit siya ng papalapit sa sala ay naririnig niya pang bukas ang TV. Sumilip siya sa wall clock na nasa hallway papuntang sala at nakita niyang lagpas ala-una na. Sinong nanunuod pa ng ganitong oras?

May hinala na si Chanyeol kung sinong nasa sala at hindi niya naiwasan na sumimangot dahil umiral na naman ang pagiging adik ni Baekhyun sa mga teleserye.

At tama nga ang hinala ni Chanyeol dahil pagdating niya sa sala ay nakita niyang nakahiga sa mahabang sofa si Baekhyun at mukhang mahimbing na rin ang tulog nito kaya naman si Chanyeol na ang nagpatay ng TV at lumapit sa taong natutulog sa sofa.

Tiningnan niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun at narealize niya na wala masyadong pinagbago sa mukha nito dahil kahit patanda sila ng patanda ay nanatiling mukhang bata si Baekhyun kaya naman minsan hindi pinaniniwalaan na of legal age na siya.

Hindi magawang gisingin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun dahil mukhang sobrang sarap na ng tulog nito kaya naman dahan-dahan niyang binuhat si Baekhyun in bridal style at inakyat na papunta sa guest room ng bahay. Guest room ang tawag niya pero puro gamit na rin naman ni Baekhyun ang nasa loob ng kwarto.

Medyo nag-whine si Baekhyun habang buhat ni Chanyeol at nag-lean pa sa body ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun looks like he’s cold and seeking for some warmth and that was Chanyeol’s body heat.

Dahan-dahang umakyat si Chanyeol sa staircase at binuksan niya din ng dahan-dahan ang pintuan ng guest room pero medyo nainis siya sa nakita niya dahil ang kama ni Baekhyun ay puno ng gamit nito at wala ng space na pwedeng paghigaan ng buhat-buhat niya at sa totoo lang kahit na maliit na tao si Baekhyun ay mabigat pa rin siya at sa kasalukuyan ay nangangalay na si Chanyeol sa pagbuhat sa tulog na taong ito.

Kaya naman napagdesisyunan niya na sa kwarto niya na lang matutulog si Baekhyun at hindi rin naman bago na magkatabi sila sa isang kama dahil iyon naman palagi ang ginagawa nila noong bata pa sila. Pero sa tagal na nilang hindi ginagawa iyon ay nawala sa isip ni Chanyeol na ngayon na lang ulit hihiga si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. O baka naman sobrang antok at pagod lang siya kaya hindi niya naisip?

He made his way to his room na malapit lang din naman sa guest room at internally nagpasalamat si Chanyeol dahil ngalay na talaga siya.

Dahan-dahan niyang inihiga si Baekhyun sa left side ng kama niya at kinumutan ng ayos. Medyo inayos niya din ang buhok nito dahil sobrang gulo na at nag-pout naman si Baekhyun sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Ngumiti ng very slight as in sobrang slight si Chanyeol sa nakita niya at umikot sa kama niya para humiga sa right side.

Dinadalaw na ng antok si Chanyeol ng naramdaman niya ang paggalaw ni Baekhyun at maya-maya pa ay may nakayakap na sa kanyang tao. Baekhyun was seeking for more warmth kahit na hininaan na ni Chanyeol ang A.C. dahil alam niyang ayaw ni Baekhyun sa malamig. Pinagsiksikan pa ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol hanggang sa ang mukha ni Baekhyun ay nasa leeg na ni Chanyeol.

Dahil na rin siguro sa antok ay hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na tumagilid na siya papaharap kay Baekhyun at nilagay ang braso niya sa bewang ng katabi niya.

May mahinang, _Yeol_ pa siyang narinig bago siya tuluyang makatulog at masasabi niyang isa na iyon sa masasarap na tulog niya at sana ganoon na lang palagi.

Sana ganoon na lang sila palagi.

 

\--

 

Nagising si Chanyeol sa phone na nagvivibrate sa bed-side table niya kaya naman kinapa niya ito at pinatay ang alarm niya. Ayaw pa niyang bumangon dahil sobrang sarap pa ng pagkakahiga niya pero naalala niyang may pasok pa nga pa pala siya.

Minulat na niya ang kanyang mga mata at lumantad sa kanya ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Lost in thoughts si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya masyadong maalala ang nangyari kagabi dahil sa antok pero unti-unti niya din namang naalala.

Napatitig si Chanyeol sa mukha ni Baekhyun dahil ngayon niya na lang ulit nakita ito ng malapitan. Ngayon niya lang napansin ang mahahaba at itim na mga pilikmata ni Baekhyun. Ngayon niya lang din napansin ang sobrang cute na ilong ni Baekhyun. Ang mapupulang labi nito at ang malulusog na pisngi na laging gustong pisilin ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya magawa kasi –

_“Bakit nga ba?”_

_“Agang-aga, manahimik ka.”_

Hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol ang konsensiya niya at unconsciously niyang hinawakan ang buhok ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan niya itong sinuklay gamit ang mga daliri niya. The sun is still yet to rise but he feels like he’s looking at the brightest person in the world. May maliit na ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol pero nawala ito ng biglang nagising si Baekhyun at nagulat na kaharap si Chanyeol dahil nga sobrang lapit nila as in mukha sa mukha na.

Kaya naman si Baekhyun being Baekhyun ay nagpanic at sa pagpapanic niya ay natuhod niya ang morning wood ni Chanyeol kaya naman ang kaibigan niya ay nasa sahig na while groaning a lot.

Nasa pagitan kasi ng binti ng Chanyeol ang isang hita ni Baekhyun kaya naman noong nagpanic si Baekhyun ay hindi niya namalayan na natuhod na niya si Chanyeol at namula naman siya dahil hindi niya sinasadya at dahil na rin sa matigas at malaki ‘yung junior ni Chanyeol.

_“Hindi ko naman sinasadya? Pero in fairness, malaki siya– ”_

_“Tangina, Baekhyun! Wala pang araw pero ang bastos mo na!”_

Habang nagkakaroon ng internal battle sa sarili niya si Baekhyun ay namimilipit naman sa sakit si Chanyeol dahil masakit matuhod ang junior. Kawawa naman si Chanyeol junior niya pero hindi niya maiwasan na mapangiti ng kaunti dahil ngayon na lang sila nagkaroon ng ganitong interaction pero sana naman hindi na dinamay ang junior niya.

Naririnig ni Chanyeol ang ingay ni Baekhyun kaya naman to save them both from further embarrassing themselves ay tumayo na si Chanyeol para pumunta sa banyo kahit na paika-ika siyang maglakad.

What a great way to start the day! Pero Chanyeol would not have chosen another way to start his day because Baekhyun will _always_ be there _no matter what_. At least hindi na niya kailangan pang magpaliwanag kay Baekhyun kung bakit nasa kama niya ito at kung anong nangyari kagabi.

It will be Chanyeol’s little secret for the mean time.

 

\--

 

Sabado na and that means may practice sina Chanyeol ngayong araw. Alam niyang may volunteer work si Baekhyun sa school nila kaya malamang sa malamang ay makikita niya ito mamaya. Umuwi na kasi kahapon si Baekhyun sa bahay niya dahil dumating na sina Tita Byun.

Kakadating lang niya sa school at kaagad naman siyang pumunta sa Centen para sa practice nila. Ginagamit kasi ngayon ang Sentrum ng mga college students para sa isang event nila kaya hindi sila makapag-practice doon.

Isa-isa na ding nagsidatingan ang mga ka-team niya kaya naman diretso practice na rin para maaga silang makauwi. Chanyeol hated having practice every Saturday kasi hindi niya nakikita ang mga bata sa volunteer work ni Baekhyun.

Oo, part si Chanyeol ng org ni Baekhyun dahil mahilig siya sa mga bata kahit na hindi naman halata. Ang laki kasi niyang tao kaya hindi siya nilalapitan ng iba. Ganoon din ang nangyari sa unang araw niya sa volunteer work, walang bata ang gustong lumapit sa kanya pero nagawan niya naman ng paraan sa tulong ni Baekhyun dahil siya kasi ang pinakamamahal na volunteer ng mga bata. Pagkatapos ng araw na iyon ay lagi nang dinudumog ng mga bata si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun kapag nakikita nila at sobrang tuwa naman ni Chanyeol.

Wala kasi siyang ibang kasama sa bahay kung hindi si Nanay Jo dahil wala naman halos lagi ang mga magulang niya kaya naman sobrang saya niya na may naituturing siyang maliliit na kapatid kapag nag-vovolunteer siya.

Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol ang oras kaya naman nagulat na lang siya ng sabihan sila ni Coach Jay, wala kasi si Coach Mike dahil may hangover daw, na mag-lunch na muna at bumalik by two in the afternoon for a final game practice and a few reminders.

Kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang duffle bag niya at yayayain sana sina Sehun at Jongin na mag-lunch pero nauna na silang umalis. Baka may kikitain? Kaya naman pumunta na lang siya sa CR para magpalit ng damit. Nagpaalam na din siya sa iba niyang ka-team.

Pagkatapos niyang magbihis ay lumabas na siya sa CR dahil gusto niya na din kumain pero nagulat siya sa nakita niya.

Hindi niya pa kasi ulit nakakausap si Wendy kaya nagulat siya ng makita niya ito na naghihintay sa labas ng CR.

“Yeol! There you are! Let’s eat lunch together?” tanong ni Wendy at ngumiti ng matamis kay Chanyeol at nag-yes naman si Chanyeol kaya naman si Wendy ay humawak na sa braso ni Chanyeol at nagsimula ng dumaldal tungkol sa week niya. Si Chanyeol naman ay medyo lutang dahil may ibang bagay siyang iniisip.

Naglalakad sila sa may Lover’s Lane ng nakita sila ni Baekhyun na magkasama. Ang ganda ng ngiti ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol pero parang nag-falter ito ng nakita niya si Wendy. O baka naman imagination lang iyon ni Chanyeol? Hindi siya sigurado.

“Baekhyun! Hi! Ngayon na lang ulit kita nakita.” lumapit pa si Wendy para i-beso si Baekhyun at si Baekhyun naman ay patuloy lang ang pag-ngiti sa kanilang dalawa.

“Sorry, medyo naging busy kasi ako but I’m glad that I saw you today.” sabay tawa ng mahina ni Baekhyun at alam ni Chanyeol na peke ang tawang iyon dahil hindi umabot sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

_“May problema ba siya?”_

_“So, ngayon may pakialam ka na sa kanya?”_

_“Did I talk to you? Manahimik ka diyan.”_

Tuloy lang sa internal battle si Chanyeol kaya hindi niya namalayan na nag-babye na pala si Baekhyun sa kanilang dalawa ni Wendy. Hindi man lang siya pinansin ni Baekhyun.

_“Hindi niya ba ako nakita? O nagmamadali lang siya?”_

_”HUWAW! Ano naman kung hindi ka niya pinansin?”_

Bago pa masagot ni Chanyeol ang napaka-walang kwentang konsensiya niya, ayon iyon kay Chanyeol, ay hinila na siya ulit ni Wendy para maglakad palabas ng school.

“Alam mo proud ako kay Baekhyun.” biglang sabi ni Wendy nang makalabas na sila ng school.

“Bakit naman?” tanong ni Chanyeol dahil bihira naman niya i-kwento si Baekhyun kay Wendy at hindi naman sila gaanong magkakilala nito dahil graduating na si Wendy from senior high this year.

“Because even if he gets hurt, he still smiles like all the worries will be gone. Parang okay lang sa kanya na mapagod at masaktan basta alam niya that all the important people in his life is okay. Mahirap maging ganoon ngayon.” Wendy said and heaved a deep sigh.

Si Chanyeol naman, hindi niya nagets ang sinabi ni Wendy. Hindi niya nagets na alam ni Wendy at kita ni Wendy ang totoo pero wala siyang magawa dahil isang malaking tanga at manhid ang boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol.

Bagay kay Chanyeol ang height niya dahil napalaki niyang tanga at manhid.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on finishing chapter 2! Hindi ko alam kung kailan ang chapter 3 but wait niyo na lang wiwoooooooo! Feeling ko din pabastos ng pabastos ang bawat chapter HUHUHUH IM SO SORRY PO!
> 
> You can leave your comments because I would love to read some!
> 
> Let's be friends in twitter! -> @BBH_kyooong  
> Or ask me anything! -> https://curiouscat.me/Kyooong_6104
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you on chapter 3! Love lots~


	3. Baekhyun Byun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Baekhyun Byun with all the weirdness and loopholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Hello! Forgive the ending because I'm officially bangag na right now and it's unbeta-ed dahil ayoko nang balikan ang sinulat ko and busy ako because I'm watching Jenna so bubye prends. Enjoy this weird chapter na hindi ko alam ang patutunguhan katulad namin kahit na wala namang kami. Sadddddddd.
> 
> Love lots~

 

 

 

Nagising si Baekhyun sa loob ng kwarto niya. Kanina pa siyang gising pero ayaw pang kumilos ng katawan niya tsaka maaga pa rin naman daw kaya okay lang na humiga muna siya sa kama niya. Sabado ngayong araw at kung sa ibang estudyante ay araw ito ng gala at pagtulog pwes kay Baekhyun ay araw ito ng volunteer work niya sa school. Kasali kasi siya sa isang org na nagtuturo sa mga batang nakatira malapit sa dating riles. Ilang taon na rin siyang kasama sa org na iyon kaya naman nakasanayan na niyang gawin.

Kahit na nakakapagod ang nakaraang linggo dahil sa mga assignments niya ay hindi magawa ni Baekhyun na lumiban sa volunteer work dahil alam niyang kakainin siya ng konsensiya niya.

Ilang minuto na siyang nakatitig sa kisame niya at nag-iisip nang kung ano-anong bagay simula sa mga papers na kailangan niyang tapusin hanggang sa mga activities na kailangan niyang puntahan at gawin sa mga susunod na araw. Kahit na malapit ng matapos ang sem niya ngayon ay madami pa din siyang kailangang gawin.

_“Pwede bang maglaho na lang ako sa mundo? Fast forward to December please kasi– ”_

Sandali. Malapit na nga pala ang December at ibig sabihin ay malapit na din ang birthday ni Chanyeol kasi halos matatapos na ang buwan ng November.

_“Ang tanga mo naman, Byun. Sa lahat ng pwedeng makalimutan mo ay birthday pa ng best friend mo. Grabe ka.”_

Napabuntong-hininga naman si Baekhyun kasi anong ireregalo niya sa kaibigan niyang meron na lahat ng bagay sa mundo? Dagdag sa listahan niya ang paghahanap ng regalo para kay Chanyeol. Hay.

Tumagilid si Baekhyun at kinuha ang phone niya na nasa bedside table. Tiningnan niya ang oras at ala-sais pa lang naman ng umaga pero kailangan na niyang bumangon dahil baka wala siyang masakyan na multicab dahil bihira lang ang nadaan sa city hall dahil Sabado ngayon. Wala masyadong estudyante na kailangang pumasok.

Kinuha niya ‘yung charger ng phone niya at chinarge muna ito dahil baka ma-lowbat na naman siya at kung ano na naman ang mangyari sa kanya mamaya. Bumangon na siya sa kama niya at tinupi ‘yung ginamit niyang kumot. Binuksan niya na rin ang mga bintana niya sa kwarto para naman pumasok ang _fresh air_ katulad ng sabi ni Mama Byun.

Pagkababa ni Baekhyun ay bumungad sa kanya ang tatay niya na busy sa pagbabasa ng dyaryo at ang nanay niya na busy naman sa kusina. Napansin naman siya ni Papa Byun at sinabihan ng –

“Good morning, ‘nak. May volunteer work ka ngayong araw ‘diba?”

“Morning, pa. Opo pero maya-maya pa naman po ako aalis.”

Sagot ni Baekhyun at tsaka dumiretso na sa banyo para mag-mumog at mag-hilamos ng mukha dahil baka masabihan pa siya ni Mama Byun na may panis na laway pa siya. Pagkatapos niyang gawin ang simpleng orasyon niya sa banyo ay lumabas na siya at pumunta sa kusina.

Busy pa rin ang tatay niya sa pagbabasa ng dyaryo kaya naman dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta kay Mama Byun na nakaharap sa lutuan at nakatalikod sa kanya.

Dinahanan pa niya ang paglalakad at nang malapit na si Baekhyun ay nilagay niya ang kanyang mga daliri sa tagiliran ng nanay niya para gulatin ito. Nagulat naman ang nanay niya kasi –

“Ay puke mong malaki!”

Napapout naman si Baekhyun kasi affected siya sa sinabi ng nanay niya. Mataba siya pero alam niya din na matambok ang pwet niya. And he’s fucking proud of that, okay?

“Ma, naman. Alam ko namang malaki ang pwet ko.”

Humarap sa kanya si Mama Byun at akala niya ay sasagot ito ng witty sa sinabi niya pero –

“Lintris kang bata ka! Paano kong napaso at natapunan ako ng hawak ko? Ha? Nako, Baekhyun!”

Sabay batok sa anak niyang magaling. May hawak kasing kaserola si Mama Byun at mukhang may sabaw ito kaya naman ganoon na lang ang inis niya sa anak niya.

“Ma! Agang-aga nambabatok ka.”

Sabay lalim pa ng pout ni Baekhyun at may halong paawa effect para naman maawa ang nanay niya sa kanya. Nakatingin lang si Mama Byun sa anak niya pero sa loob-loob nito ay sobrang cute na cute na siya sa anak niya. Aba, nagmana ata si Baekhyun sa nanay niya. Sabi ni Mama Byun.

“Ang mag-ina ko talaga! Agang-aga ang cute niyo parehas.”

Nagulat sila nang sumali si Papa Byun sa kanilang dalawa. Lumapit ang tatay ni Baekhyun sa nanay niya at kinuha na ang kaserola na binalik ni Mama Byun sa lutuan. Nagsimula na ding maghain ang tatay ni Baekhyun pero bago pa makaupo sa upuan si Mama Byun at Baekhyun ay hinila muna ni Papa Byun ang kanyang asawa at pina-ikot ng isa bago nilambing-lambing pa.

“Si Mama naman, agang-aga nakakunot na ang noo. Mawawala ang cuteness mo niyan.”

Sabay halik ni Papa Byun sa pisngi ni Mama Byun. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun dahil bibihira niyang makita ang mga magulang niya na ganito ka-sweet sa isa’t isa. Kakauwi lang kasi ng mga magulang niya galing sa isang medical mission sa may Mindanao at sobrang saya ni Baekhyun na makita ulit ang mga magulang niya. Kaya naman he makes sure to treasure every moment with them.

“Ano ba ‘yan, agang-aga nilalanggam na ako.”

Bigla namang natawa ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun sa sinabi nito at syempre ang nanay na chismosa ni Baekhyun ay hindi papatalo sa anak niya.

“Nasabi sa akin ni Nanay Jo na magkatabi daw kayong natulog ni Chanyeol noong isang araw?”

Sabi ng nanay niya habang nakuha ng kanin sa rice cooker at natigilan si Baekhyun sa pagkain ng hot dog dahil baka mabulunan siya at sasagot na sana pero –

“Kayo na ba, anak?”

Dagdag pa ng tatay niya at tuluyan nang nabulunan si Baekhyun sa kinakain niyang hot dog. Napaubo tuloy siya nang wala sa oras kaya naman kinuha niya ‘yung baso niya at uminom.

“Ma! Pa! Hindi naman kami ni Chanyeol.”

Ubo pa more ng kaunti.

“May girlfriend din po siya.”

Sabay inom pa ng tubig.

Tiningnan lang siya ng mga magulang niya at sabay pa silang umiling.

_“Ano bang meron?”_

Hindi na siya kinulit pa ng mga magulang niya at nagpatuloy lang sila sa pagkain ng umagahan. Medyo binilisan na din ni Baekhyun dahil baka wala siyang masakyan mamaya papunta sa school.

Pagkatapos niyang kumain ay naghugas din muna siya ng pinggan at nakipag-kwentuhan sa nanay niya samantalang busy naman ang tatay niya sa mga alaga nilang halaman sa may bakuran. Nagtanong si Baekhyun tungkol sa mga ginawa nila noong nasa Mindanao sila at kung saang mga lugar sila pumunta.

Kahit na madaming ginagawa si Baekhyun ay sinisigurado niyang meron pa rin silang bonding time ng pamilya niya kahit sa mga simpleng kwentuhan katulad nito.

Pagkatapos niyang maghugas ay naligo na rin siya at nagbihis. Simpleng black shirt, denim pants at white sneakers ang suot niya kasi alam niyang wala din namang point na pumorma pa siya dahil makikipaghabulan lang naman siya sa mga bata.

Kinuha na niya ang bag niya at hinugot na rin niya ang phone na naka-charge kanina pa at nilagay ito sa bulsa ng pantalon niya. Kinuha niya din ang paborito niyang pabango at pinabangohan ang sarili bago tuluyang lumabas sa kwarto niya.

Nagpaalam na siya sa mga magulang niya at pumunta sa paradahan ng tricycle para mag-abang nang pupunta sa city hall. Maaga pa ngayon kaya wala pa masyadong tao sa labas ng mga bahay pero may ilan na nasa labas na para mag-walis at binati naman sila ni Baekhyun ng isang magandang araw.

Kinuha niya ang phone niya sa bulsa at tinext si Chanyeol kahit na alam niyang baka hindi basahin ng kaibigan niya ang text niya dahil tamad namang mag-check ng phone si Chanyeol. Nasa school din kasi ang best friend niya dahil sa practice nila.

 

**_To: Sungit -_-_ **

Good morning, Yeollie~ Puntahan kita mamaya ha? Sabay tayong mag-lunch! ^^

 

\--

 

Kakadating lang ni Baekhyun sa school niya at muntik na naman siyang hindi makasakay sa multicab kanina kasi may kasabay siyang lalaki at nung may dumaan na multicab ay nakipag-unahan pa siya dahil isa na lang ang pwedeng sumakay. Siguro pinagpala siya ng Diyos ngayong araw kasi nauna siya.

Naglalakad siya ngayon papunta sa MM Building kasi nandoon ang office nila at kailangan niya itong buksan at mag-check ng attendance ng mga volunteers. Kadadating pa lang niya pero feeling niya pagod na siya. Kumanan si Baekhyun sa may gilid ng bookstore pero bago niya pa matuloy ang paglalakad niya ay nakita niya si –

_“Si Sehun ba iyon?”_

Medyo nakatalikod sa kanya si Sehun pero sigurado si Baekhyun na si Sehun iyon at parang may kausap ata ito?

_“Bihira kong makita si Sehun na may kausap at nakangiti ba siya?”_

Lalapit pa sana si Baekhyun pero bigla niyang nakita na nilapat ni Sehun ang mga kamay niya sa pisngi ng kausap niya at aaktong hahalikan ito. Si Baekhyun naman na pa-virgin eyes pa ay nagtago sa may gilid ng bookstore.

_“Sandali nga muna! Sino ba iyon? Teka, college student ba iyon? Kasi yung shirt na suot niya– ”_

Nahinto sa pag-iisip si Baekhyun kasi nakita siya ni Kyungsoo na mukhang tanga na nakatulala lang sa kawalan kaya naman kinurot siya sa pisngi ng kaibigan niya.

“Kyungsoo! Masakit!”

Pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun sabay hawak sa pisngi niya na medyo namula naman dahil sa pagkakapisil.

“Mukha ka kasing tanga diyan. Ano bang ginagawa mo? Binuksan mo na ba ‘yung office?”

Tanong ni Kyungsoo at naglakad na silang dalawa papunta office. Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang paligid ng office at ang gilid ng bookstore pero wala na doon si Sehun at ang kasama niya. Baka narinig nila ang sigaw ni Baekhyun kaya kaagad silang umalis na.

_“Sino kaya iyon?”_

Hindi na ulit pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun ang nakita niya dahil madami pa siyang kailangang ayusin. Medyo madami na ring volunteers ang nadating kaya sinimulan na niyang mag-check ng attendance tapos kailangan niya pang dalhin ang boxes ng gamit sa mga rooms na gagamitin na nasa second floor ng BM Building. Hay. Kung nandito lang si Chanyeol edi sana easy lang trabaho niya.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun dahil wala naman siyang magagawa diba? Kaya sinimulan na niya ang trabaho niya ngayong araw.

“Good morning, people! Let’s go to work!”

 

\--

 

Pagod na siya as in pagod na pagod na siya. Pagod na siyang maghabol ng mga bata! Alam niyang makulit naman talaga ang mga bata pero nakakapagod talagang maghabol ng mga chikiting na makukulit. Baekhyun didn’t signed up to this org para makipaghabulan kasi ayaw niya na naghahabol. Ayaw nga ba? Ahem.

Medyo pawisan na rin siya kasi kanina may batang lumabas ng room kasi ayaw makinig sa tinuturo sa kanya at nakita niya si Baekhyun kaya naman nagtatatakbo na papuntang Sentrum. Nakapagwork-out tuloy si Baekhyun ng wala sa oras.

Kasalukuyang busy ang mga bata sa merienda nila kaya naman nakapagpahinga ng kaunti si Baekhyun. Madami naman silang volunteers pero madami pa rin ang mga batang kailangan nilang bantayan.

Naka-upo silang lahat sa may Hacienda at ang ibang volunteers ay kumakain din ng dala nilang pang-merienda. ‘Yung iba din ay nakikipag-kwentuhan sa mga kakilala nila at nagpapalipas ng pagod dahil may second round pa sila with the kids later.

Busy sa pag-aayos ng attendance sheets si Baekhyun nang lapitan siya ni Kyungsoo para kausapin.

“Baek, ano na nga palang plano para doon sa Bagac natin?” umupo si Kyungsoo sa harap ni Baekhyun at inaro niya ang pagkain niyang dala kay Baekhyun pero umiling lang ito.

“Sabi naman ni Sir Yan ay posible naman daw na matuloy kung makakahanap pa tayo ng dalawang pwedeng mag-sponsor kasi hindi kasya sa budget ng org ang plan natin.”

Napabuntong hininga na naman si Baekhyun. ‘Yung totoo? Pang-ilan na niyang buntong hininga iyon ngayong araw? Hay. Gusto din niya kasing matuloy ang plano nila pero kailangan talaga nila ng pera kung gusto nilang makapag-donate ng school supplies at ilang uniforms sa mga estudyante na doon nag-aaral. May bago kasing bukas na La Salle school sa Bagac at karamihan ng kina-cater na students doon ay hindi naman ganoon kayaman. Kaya kahit maliit na bagay ay gustong makatulong nina Baekhyun.

“Sinabi mo na ba kay Chanyeol? ‘Diba may foundation ang nanay niya? Baka willing silang mag-sponsor?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang busy sa pagkain niya ng sandwich.

Ah, hindi pa nga pala sinasabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ang tungkol sa plano nila. Nahihiya kasi siya kay Mama Park kasi alam niyang bubuka pa lang ang bibig niya ay mag-ye-yes na agad ang nanay ni Chanyeol. Siguro, gusto lang muna niyang maghanap ng ibang tao na pwedeng tumulong kasi hindi naman pwedeng laging asa na lang siya sa mga magulang ni Chanyeol. Eh, hindi naman siya anak ng mga ito. May hiya din siya, okay?

“Hindi ko pa nababanggit kasi baka naman may mahanap muna tayong iba. Lagi na kasing sina Chanyeol ang nagfu-fund sa atin. Nahihiya na din ako.” naka-yuko na sabi ni Baekhyun. Ewan niya pero biglang bumigat ang pakiramdam sa dibdib niya.

Naka-titig lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo kasi hindi siya sanay na makita si Baekhyun na ganito. Siguro nandun na ‘yung kadalasang pagrereklamo sa stress at acads pero iba ang nakikita niya sa best friend niya ngayon kahit na ang problema nila ay ang sponsor ay alam ni Kyungsoo na may iba pang bagay na bumabagabag sa kaibigan niya. Ayaw niya ng ganito.

“Sige, I’ll try to look for others.” ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Siguro, alam din ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ganoon ang best friend niya pero ayaw niya munang magsalita. Ayaw niyang pangunahan ang nararamdaman ng kaibigan niya. Hahayaan muna niyang si Baekhyun ang makaalam.

Sasagot sana si Baekhyun pero –

“Ate Baekhyun! Inaaway ako ni Mark!” sabi ng isa sa mga bata na sobrang napamahal na kay Baekhyun. Isa si Irene sa mga paborito niya kasi mahinhin at nakikinig talaga ito sa mga tinuturo sa kanya pero ang kinaiinis niya ay ang pagtawag nito ng _Ate_ sa kanya. Lalaki po si Baekyun. Hindi po siya babae para tawaging ate. Thank you very much.

Tumakbo si Irene sa kanya at umupo sa tabi niya habang iniiwas ang mukha kay Mark. Isa naman si Mark sa mga pinakamakulit sa mga bata at isang tao lang ang nakapagpatimo dito at iyon ay si Chanyeol. Sayang at wala ang matangkad na lalaki para awatin ang kakulitan ni Mark. Nang makita ni Mark na katabi ni Irene si Kuya Baekhyun niya ay hindi na siya lumapit pa kasi alam niyang pagagalitan siya ng kuya niya.

Umiling ng kaunti si Baekhyun sa nakita niya at tumingin kay Irene at hinaplos ang buhok nito.

“Irene, ‘diba sabi ko sayo na huwag mo na akong tatawagin na ‘ate’ kasi ‘kuya’ ako ‘diba?” mahinahong sabi ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw niyang umiyak si Irene.

“Sorry po, kuya.” nag-pout din si Irene at hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung magagalit pa ba siya o hindi na kasi sobrang cute ni Irene.

Naalala niya tuloy kung paano nagsimula ang pagtawag sa kanya ng _Ate._ Nagsimula ang lahat sa isang biruan, katulad ng ibang bagay.

 

 

 

_Unang araw ni Baekhyun sa volunteer work at kasama niya si Chanyeol dahil gusto lang daw ng kaibigan niya na makipaglaro sa mga bata kahit hindi halata dahil sa neutral face niya._

_Nagsimula sila sa pagtulong na magpapila ng bata para sa pagpunta sa mga assigned rooms nila. Pagkakita ng mga bata kay Baekhyun ay kaagad na nilang dinumog ito dahil –_

_“Wow! Ate ang ganda niyo naman po.”_

_“Ate, ang cute niyo po.”_

 “Ate! Buhatin mo ko!”

_“Ate, mukha kang prinsesa kasi ang ganda-ganda mo.”_

_Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung maiinis siya o matatawa kasi ‘Ate’?_

_Bakit ‘Ate’?_

_HINDI SIYA BABAE DAHIL LALAKI SIYA AT MAY TITE SIYA, OKAY?!!!_

_Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun sa mga bata dahil nagkaroon siya ng kaunting gender crisis at sinusumpa niya ang kagandahan niyang taglay. Kahit deep inside nalaki na ang ego niya dahil maganda naman talaga siya. Ha._

_Habang nagpapakahirap si Baekhyun sa mga bata ay napansin niyang tatawa-tawa ang taong nasa tabi niya na si Chanyeol. Hindi masyadong nilapitan ng mga bata si Chanyeol dahil sa tangkad nito kaya naman may naisip si Baekhyun._

_Lumuhod si Baekhyun sa harap ng mga bata at –_

_“Oh, sige. ‘Diba sabi niyo prinsesa ako?”_

_Tumango naman ang mga batang nasa harap niya._

_“Edi kailangan ko ng prinsipe? Dapat matangkad at gwapo. Sino kayang pwede? Kapag nakahanap kayo ay payag na akong maging ate niyo.”_

_Nag-iisip ang mga bata at hindi niya mapigilan na ngumiti kasi ang cute nilang tingnan dahil sa pag-iisip nila._

_“Ate! Alam ko kung sino!” sigaw ng isang cute na batang babae. Kung tama ang naaalala ni Baekhyun, Irene ang pangalan ng bata._

_“Sino?” tanong ni Baekhyun at pinagdadasal niyang parehas sila ng iniisip ni Irene._

_“Si Kuya Tangkad!” sabay hila ni Irene kay Chanyeol para tumabi kay Baekhyun._

_“Siya ang prinsipe at ikaw ang prinsesa! Bagay kayong dalawa!” napatawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Irene at tiningnan si Chanyeol pero hindi niya ine-expect na nakatingin din si Chanyeol sa kanya. Medyo nahiya naman siya kasi nga shy siya, ano ba?_

_“Payag ka bang maging prinsipe, ha?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. May maliit na mga ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang hinihintay ang sagot ng kaibigan niya._

_Hindi kaagad sumagot si Chanyeol at tiningnan lang siya at sa puntong ito ay sobrang nahihiya na si Baekhyun dahil inaabangan ng mga bata ang sagot ng Kuya Tangkad nila._

_Tumaas ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol at bigla namang napapikit si Baekhyun dahil –_

_“Ano bang balak ng lalaking ito?” isip ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya._

_At biglang sumakit ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. ‘Yung parehas niyang pisngi. Pisngi niya sa mukha. Huwag nga kayo._

_“Aray! Aray! Awat na! Chanyeol! Bitaw na!” hinahampas-hampas na din ni Baekhyun ang mga braso ni Chanyeol dahil masakit ang pagkakapisil nito sa pisngi niya. Bumitaw naman si Chanyeol at ngayon ay naka-ngisi na siya._

_“Oh, ayan. May blush-on ka na.” sabay tawa naman ni Chanyeol. Tiningnan niya ang mga bata sa harap niya at pansin ni Baekhyun ang paglambot ng mga mata ng kaibigan niya._

_“Sige. Ako na ngayon ang prinsipe ni Prinsesa Baekhyun. Ayos ba ‘yun sa inyo?” naka-ngiti na ngayon si Chanyeol sa mga bata at masaya naman ang mga bata na dinumog siya dahil hindi naman pala masamang tao si Kuya Tangkad._

_Pinagmasdan lang siya ni Baekhyun dahil bibihira niyang makita na ganito kasaya si Chanyeol. May ilan pang mga bata na nakabitin sa likod niya at buhat-buhat pa ni Chanyeol si Irene._

_Napa-ngiti si Baekhyun ng malaki dahil gusto niyang makita na laging ganito si Chanyeol. ‘Yung lagi siyang masaya._

_“Ate Baekhyun! Laro tayo dali! Pabuhat ka din kay Kuya Chanyeol.” masayang sabi ni Irene sa kanya na nagpababa na kay Chanyeol at hinihila si Baekhyun sa kamay para lapitan ang kanyang prinsipe._

_“Masyado atang malaman si prinsesa, kakayanin ko ba?” pang-iinis na tanong ni Chanyeol pero kay Baekhyun lang siya nakatingin habang sinasabi niya iyon at may ngiti sa mga labi niya. Ngiti na alam ni Baekhyun ay para sa kanya._

_Siguro pagsisisihan niya in the near future ang pag-oo sa pagtawag sa kanyang ‘Ate’ pero hahayaan na muna niya iyon dahil mas mahalaga ang ngayon. Tsaka na niya iisipin ang mangyayari sa hinaharap._

_At doon na nag-simula ang pagtawag sa kanya ng ‘Ate’._

 

 

 

Napa-ngiti lang si Baekhyun sa naalala niya at tiningnan si Irene. Malaking pasalamat niya sa batang ito dahil siya ang dahilan kung bakit nangyari iyon. Nangyari ang isa sa mga pinaka-importanteng memorya para kay Baekhyun.

“Oh, tama na ang pagsimangot kasi papanget ka. Gusto mo ba iyon?”

Umiling naman si Irene.

“Smile ka na ulit para maging maganda ka.” sabay ngiti din ni Baekhyun para mawala na ang lungkot na nararamdaman ni Irene. Nag-bell na rin ang isa sa mga volunteers which means na time na for the second session with the kids.

Nagpaalam na si Baekhyun kay Irene at babalik na sana sa inaayos niya ng may kumulbit sa likod niya. Pagtingin niya ay nakita niya si Mark na naka-yuko at pinaglalaruan ang laylayan ng damit niya.

“Mark?”

“Kuya, sorry po kanina. Hindi ko naman po gustong awayin si Irene.” sabi ni Mark habang naka-yuko pa rin.

Nanlambot naman ang puso ni Baekhyun dahil sa ginagawa ni Mark at dahan-dahan niyang hinila ang bata para bigyan ng mahigpit na yakap.

“Okay lang ‘yun. Pero huwag mo ng uulitin sa susunod ha?” sabi ni Baekhyun with his smiling face. Tumango naman si Mark at akala ni Baekhyun ay aalis na ito para bumalik sa room niya pero biglang nagtanong ang batang nasa harap niya.

“Kuya, asan nga po pala si Kuya Chan? Bakit wala po siya ngayon?”

Ngumiti ng maliit si Baekhyun bago sumagot, “May practice kasi si Kuya Chanyeol mo kaya wala siya ngayon dito. Pero sa susunod ay baka nandito na siya. Okay?”

Pero imbis na matuwa si Mark ay mas lalo itong nalungkot.

“’Diba prinsipe mo siya? Bakit ka niya iniwan? ‘Diba hindi iniiwan ng prinsipe ang prinsesa niya?”

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot sa bata dahil hindi niya talaga alam ang sagot. Kaya nagsabi na lang siya ng palusot para naman hindi na siya kulitin ng bata.

“Ah, okay lang ‘yun. Mark, tandaan mo ito ha? Hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay nandiyan ang isang prinsipe para sa prinsesa niya dahil minsan maganda rin na nagkakahiwalay sila para makaalam pa ng ibang bagay tungkol sa sarili nila. Mahirap i-explain pero ang sinasabi ko ay kailangan din nilang kayanin na hindi sila laging magkasama para kapag nagkita sila ulit ay mas kilala na nila ang mga sarili nila.”

Medyo kumunot naman ang noo ni Mark at kita ni Baekhyun na pilit nitong iniintindi ang sinabi niya.

“Ah! Gets ko na po! Pero sana bumalik na si Kuya Chan para maging masaya ka na ulit.”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Mark dahil hindi iyon ang inaasahan niyang sagot. Nagpaalam na rin ang bata sa kanya para bumalik sa room nito at may pahabol pang halik sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Napa-ngiti naman si Baekhyun dahil kay Mark.

Natawa naman siya sa sarili niya dahil alam niyang hindi naman siya ang prinsesa sa buhay ni Chanyeol dahil may girlfriend ang kaibigan niya. Hindi niya lang magawang sabihin sa mga bata na hindi siya isang prinsesa at wala siyang prinsipe dahil sa umpisa pa lang naman ay hindi pwedeng maging prinsesa ang isang lalaki.

At higit sa lahat hindi siya ang prinsesa para sa isang Chanyeol Park.

Masyadong imposible.

 

\--

 

Natapos na din ang volunteer work nila kaya naman medyo nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun. Naayos na din lahat nang ginamit ng mga bata at nakapag-meeting na rin sila at S.W.O.T Analysis ng activity for the day.

Isa-isa nang nag-aalisan ang mga kasama niya samantalang si Kyungsoo naman ay hinihintay si Jongin dahil sabay daw silang maglu-lunch. Nasa Hacienda sila parehas dahil doon daw magkikita ang dalawa kaya sinamahan muna ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo.

“Baek, sabay ka ba sa amin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo while looking at his phone. Siguro naghihintay ng text mula sa boyfriend niya.

“Pass muna ako kasi gagawin niyo lang akong third wheel. No thanks.” sagot ni Baekhyun na busy din sa phone niya kasi naghahanap siya ng bagong pdf files ng novels. Ang hirap kasing maghanap ng gusto niyang libro dito sa Lipa kaya minsan sa online na lang din siya umaasa kahit alam niyang bawal. Wala eh, poor kid siya.

“Gusto mo lang makasabay si Chanyeol.” hirit pa ng kaibigan niya.

“Lagi naman kaming sabay mag-lunch, Soo. Wala ng bago doon.”

Maya-maya pa ay dumating na rin si Jongin na sobrang pawisan. Dumiretso ata si Jongin dito pagkatapos ng practice nila kasi hindi pa rin ito nagpapalit. Inaabangan na din ni Baekhyun ang pagsermon ni Kyung in three, two, one –

“Jongin! ‘Diba sabi ko magpalit ka agad?!” pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo pero kaagad din namang kinuha ang towel ni Jongin para punasan ang mukha nito.

“Sorry. Ayaw kasi kitang paghintayin.” Jongin said with a sheepish smile dahil guilty siya but he also knows na Kyungsoo will always take care of him samantalang namula naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng boyfriend niya.

Si Baekhyun naman ay na-o-OP na kasi naman mag-jowa ang nasa harap niya tapos sobrang sweet pa. Nahihiya naman ang non-existent lovelife niya sa dalawa niyang kaibigan kaya bago pa siya magpaka-bitter sa mundo ay nagpaalam na siya sa kanilang dalawa para kitain si Chanyeol dahil kung nandito na si Jongin ay tapos na rin ang practice nila.

Dadaan sana si Baekhyun sa may Lover’s Lane para dumiretso sa Centen pero pag-liko niya ay hindi niya ine-expect ang nakita niya.

Nasa harap niya si Chanyeol at bagong palit ito ng damit. Mukhang fresh na at hindi mukhang galing practice pero kasama niya si Wendy na nakahawak sa braso ng kaibigan niya. Ang girlfriend ni Chanyeol. Ang _tunay_ na prinsesa sa buhay ni Chanyeol Park.

Medyo sumakit ang tiyan ni Baekhyun.

_“’Yan kasi hindi nakain ng merienda.”_

Akala ni Baekhyun gutom lang pero ayaw niya lang aminin na medyo nasaktan siya sa nakita dahil umasa siya na makakasama niya ngayong araw si Chanyeol. Kahit sa pagkain man lang.

Lumapit sa kanya si Wendy at nangamusta dahil bibihira nga naman silang magkita dahil busy si Baekhyun sa mga gawin niya at alam din niyang busy si Wendy sa practices niya sa pep squad. Nangangawit na ‘yung bibig ni Baekhyun sa pagngiti pero hindi niya matanggal ang ngiti niya dahil okay lang siya. Okay na okay lang siya. Okay nga ba?

Gusto man ni Baekhyun na kausapin si Chanyeol ay hindi niya magawa kasi baka kung ano lang ang masabi niya kaya nagpaalam na din siya kaagad kay Wendy dahil baka may date pa ang dalawa. Baka busy silang dalawa at ayaw ni Baekhyun na maging sagabal siya. Hindi rin naman natingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at mukha galit na kaya nagpaalam na din siya. Nakaistorbo ata siya.

Naglakad siya papuntang college area para doon na lang lumabas dahil baka magkasalubong pa sila ulit. Dahil sa pagmamadali niyang umalis ay nalimutan niyang hindi pa siya nakain at wala na siyang kasama. Siguro, it would have been better kung naki-third wheel na lang siya kina Kyungsoo kaysa sa nakita niya kanina.

Sa may CBEAM Exit siya lumabas at nag-abang ng masasakyan papuntang SM dahil kailangan niya ng GongCha. Kailangan niya ng milk tea because milk tea is life at iyon na lang siguro ang makakapagpasaya sa kanya ngayong araw.

Kahit milk tea, masya na siya.

 

\--

 

Hawak-hawak n ani Baekhyun ang kanyang plain milk tea with fifty percent sugar and add-ons na pudding at pearl because extra siya ngayon kaya dalawang add-ons. Naglalakad siya ngayon papunta sa bahay niya dahil naisipan niyang maglakad na lang pauwi since malapit lang naman ang subdivision and he needs the exercise at pampalipas oras na din. May milk tea naman siya kaya masaya na siya.

Madami ding tricycle ang dumaan sa kanya at pinapasakay na siya dahil kilala siya ng mga driver pero ayaw niyang magpatinag kaya halos mag-aalas kwatro na ng dumating siya sa bahay nila. Tumambay din kasi siya sa SM para maghanap ng pang-regalo kay Chanyeol pero wala pa rin siyang nakita at mas lalo siyang na-badtrip kaya naghanap siya ng bagong libro pero lahat ay romantic novels na ayaw naman niya. More on mystery, horror, thriller, or action ang gustong novels ni Baekhyun kahit na may spot pa rin ang romantic novels sa puso ni Baekhyun siguro mga 0.0099%.

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang gate nila at kita na niyang parang walang tao sa bahay kaya kinuha niya ang duplicate niya ng susi para buksan ang pintuan. Pagbukas niya ay katahimikan lang ang bumati sa kanya.

_“Umalis na naman sina Mama?”_

Pumunta siya sa may kusina para tingnan kung may iniwan na note sa kanya ang mga magulang niya. May nakita siya nakatuping papel na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng ref at kinuha niya ito.

**_“Bunso ko,_ **

**_Umalis kami ng papa mo dahil nabago ang schedule para sa sunod naming medical mission. Pasensya na at hindi kami nakapagpaalam sa iyo ng personal pero huwag kang mag-alala dahil babalik din kami kaagad. Kina Chanyeol ka na muna ha? Ingat ka. Love you, ‘nak! <3_ **

**_Mama mong maganda.”_ **

Bakit note ang iniiwan kay Baekhyun at hindi text? Dahil ayaw ng mga magulang niya sa mga makabagong phone at isinusumpa nila ang paggamit nito pero hindi naman pwedeng wala silang form of communication kaya napilit ni Baekhyun na magkaroon sila kahit isa man lang na phone at pumayag naman ang mga magulang niya. Siguro nakalimutan na naman nilang i-charge kaya hindi siya na-text kanina.

_“Kina Chanyeol na naman?”_

Sumimangot si Baekhyun dahil naalala na naman niya ‘yung nangyari kanina kaya nabad-trip lang siya kaya nag-decide siya na sa Lunes na lang siya pupunta sa bahay nina Chanyeol dahil ayaw niya pang makita ang mukha ng best friend. Pagod na rin siya kaya pagkatapos mag-luto ng simpleng hapunan niya ay natulog na din si Baekhyun. Pero syempre, hindi niya nakalimutan ang kanyang daily night routine kahit na antok at pagod siya. Skin care is a must mga kapatid.

Pagkatapos ng mga serimonyas sa katawan ni Baekhyun ay natulog na siya dahil madami pa siang tatapusin bukas pagkagising niya. Pero he’s a strong independent man na kakayanin ang lahat kaya laban lang hangga’t kaya niya pa. Hanggang kayanin niya pa. Hanggang mapagod na siyang tuluyan.

 

\--

 

Nagising si Baekhyun sa alarm niya at sa kalampag ng kawali na nanggagaling sa ibaba. Oo, naka-alarm pa din si Baekhyun kahit na Linggo dahil alam niyang hindi siya magigising ng maaga nang walang alarm. Pinatay niya ang alarm niya at pagkagising pa lang niya ay bwisit na siya sa mundo dahil agang-aga ang ingay ng nanay niya sa kusina.

_“Ma! ‘Yung beauty sleep ko!”_

Bumangon na siya sa kama at bumaba para magreklamo sa nasira niyang tulog pero iba ang bumungad sa kanya dahil sa kusina ng bahay niya ay may nakatayong lalaki na nakasuot ng muscle tee with a black cap on their head. Kitang-kita din ni Baekhyun ang pagfle-flex ng arm muscle ni Kuya Cap habang nagluluto at napalunok naman ng laway si bakla because those arms can shoke him right away and he won’t complain.

_“Sino naman ito? Magnanakaw? Ang sexy naman niya para magnakaw at ang ganda ng likod niya. Sexy back fits this guy pero sino bang– ”_

Napansin ni Baekhyun ang tenga ni Kuya Cap at alam niya na kung sino ang lalaking nasa harap niya.

“Chanyeol?”

Humarap sa kanya ang lalaki and Baekhyun was right because standing in front of him is Chanyeol at pawisan ito. Tinanguhan lang siya ni Chanyeol at bumalik na sa pagluluto.

_“Agang-aga pero pawisan na?”_

Kumuha ng towel si Baekhyun sa isang drawer sa kwarto ng mga magulang niya at bumalik siya sa kusina. Si Chanyeol naman ay naghahain na ng pagkain nila sa dining table. Lumapit si Baekhyun at tinanggal ang cap ni Chanyeol para punasan ng ayos ang mukha at leeg nito. Pati na rin ang buhok ni Chanyeol na medyo basa din.

“Sabi ni Mama Park ay huwag kang magpapatuyo ng pawis diba? Tsaka, agang-aga bakit ba pawisan ka na agad? At anong ginagawa mo dito?”

Sunod-sunod ang tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang punupunasan ang pawis ng kaibigan niya. Hindi na tinanong ni Baekhyun kung paano nakapasok sa bahay niya si Chanyeol dahil alam niyang may susi sina Mama Park sa bahay nila dahil minsan makakalimutin si Baekhyun at naiiwan niya sa bahay ang duplicates niya kaya meron din kina Chanyeol in case of emergency.

Sa sobrang busy ni Baekhyun sa pagpupunas ay hindi niya napansin na sobrang lapit na ng mukha niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol at it was too late for him to realize it dahil nakatingin na rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Nagkatitigan silang dalawa for what felt like eternity pero ilang segundo lang naman ang lumipas.

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya kayang makipagtitigan kay Chanyeol tapos sobrang seryoso pa ng mukha nito. Nag-move aside na din siya para naman makahinga siya ng maayos at bigyan ng personal space si Chanyeol.

“Bakit ka nga nandito?” tanong ulit ni Baekhyun habang tinitingnan ang mag niluto ni Chanyeol. Simple breakfast lang ang niluto ni Chanyeol, sunny-side up egg, hot dog, bacon and fried rice. Hindi niya alam kung saan kumuha ng kanin si Chanyeol dahil noodles lang naman ang niluto niya kagabi.

“Umalis sina Tita ‘diba? Nag-text kahapon kay Nany Jo na wala ka daw kasama ngayon sa bahay at nag-alala si Nanay nang hindi ka pumunta kagabi kaya nandito ako. Galing din ako sa pagjo-jogging kanina.”

But to tell the truth? Hindi lang naman si Nanay Jo ang nag-alala nang hindi dumating si Baekhyun dahil mas lalong nag-alala si Chanyeol. Hindi na kasi ulit nag-text si Baekhyun sa kanya buong araw kahapon at nag-alala din siya dahil sa nangyari sa kanila. Ayaw mang aminin ni Chanyeol sa sarili ay hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya kapag may nangyaring masama kay Baekhyun.

“Ah, ganoon ba.”

Maikling sagot ni Baekhyun dahil siguro nag-expect siya ng sobra pa? Kahit na alam niyang hindi naman siya pupuntahan ni Chanyeol kung walang dahilan. Of course, it was because of his mother’s biddings at hindi dahil gusto ni Chanyeol.

Sumakit na naman ‘yung tiyan niya kaya tahimik na lang siyang kumain. Hindi niya napansin how Chanyeol kept on glancing on him because the other was not used to how quiet Baekhyun was.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay tahimik na tumayo si Baekhyun para maghugas ng mga pinagkainan nila dahil nakakahiya naman kung si Chanyeol pa lalo na’t ang kaibigan na din niya ang nagluto.

Dahil sa sobrang katahimikan sa loob ng bahay ay inakala ni Baekhyun na umalis na si Chanyeol dahil ano pa bang gagawin niya dito? Nakita na naman niyang okay si Baekhyun at nahinga pa kaya naman laking gulat niya nang tumingin siya sa likod dahil nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa harap niya na may towel sa balikat at duffle bag na dala.

“Ano pang ginagawa mo dito?” nagtataka si Baekhyun kasi ano pa bang gagawin ng kaibigan niya dito at napatingin siya sa duffle bag na bitbit ni Chanyeol. “Bakit ka may bag?”

“Umalis kasi si Nanay Jo para pumunta sa Mindoro. May sakit daw kasi ‘yung apo niya at dinala sa ospital kaya sabi ni Mama ay dito muna din ako para may kasama ka at para hindi na rin daw ako mag-isa sa bahay. Is it alright with you?”

Naging speechless naman si Baekhyun dahil si Chanyeol ay nagtatanong sa kanya kung okay lang na dito muna siya? Of course, payag si Baekhyun. Payag na payag dahil makakasama niya ang best friend niya. Siguro ito na ang pagkakataon na hinahanap ni Baekhyun para mabalik ‘yung dating sila. Para maging close silang ulit dahil iyon lang naman ang hinihiling ni Baekhyun. Kaya sana, sana lang magawa niya.

“Okay lang sa akin. Ano ka ba? Bahay mo na rin ‘to.” sabay ngit ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol and Baekhyun was not expecting the gesture but Chanyeol suddenly ruffled the raven’s hair and chuckled. It was the most quiet and low chuckled that Baekhyun ever heard pero hindi siya pwedeng magkamali sa narinig niya.

“Hindi mo naman kasi ako katulad na literally sa bahay na namin nakatira.”

Siguro lumalabo na lalo ang mat ani Baekhyun dahil nakita niyang ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya. Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya. Ngumiti. Si. Chanyeol. Sa. Kanya.

Ilang segundo din siyang natulala at nakatingin sa mukha ni Chanyeol at naka-ngiti pa din ang kaibigan niya kaya ngumiti lang din pabalik si Baekhyun.

_“Lord, is this a sign?”_

“Maliligo muna ako ha?”

Medyo tulala pa din si Baekhyun kaya naman tumango lang siya at pumunta na si Chanyeol sa banyo para maligo.

Sumakit ulit ‘yung tiyan niya pero hindi ‘yung sakit na parang gusto niyang isuka ang kinain niya. Ito ‘yung sakit na ayos lang kahit unexpected at parang kinikiliti ‘yung tiyan niya. Ito ‘yung pakiramdam na baka hanap-hanapin niyang kapag nagkataon.

 

\--

 

Parehas busy si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa mga assignments nila dahil ngayong Linggo lang sila nagkaroon ng oras para gawin ang mga ito. Naka-upo sila sa salas, well si Baekhyun ang nakadapa sa sofa habang nakaharap sa laptop at si Chanyeol naman ang naka-upo sa sahig while his laptop is on top of the coffee table. Hindi pa rin sila nakain ng tanghalian dahil parehas nilang ayaw magluto. Tinatamad daw pero hindi tinatamad sa pag-aaral. Luh. How?

Pero syempre kapag si Baekhyun pa, mahina ‘yan sa pagkain kaya ayun unang nag-surrender at nangungulit na kay Chanyeol na ipagluto siya dahil nanunuod na lang naman ng basketball game ang kaibigan niya samantalang may tinatapos pa siyang chemical equations para sa General Chemistry 1 niya.

Kinukulbit-kulbit ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol dahil ito ang pinakamalapit sa kanya pero walang effect sa kaibigan niyang busy pa rin sa panonood ng game.

“Yeol. Chanyeol. Chan. Yeol. Chanyeol. Yeol. Chan. Yeol. Chan. Chanyeol. Yeol. Chan. Yeol. Chanyeol.”

Bawat tawag ni Baekhyun ng pangalan ng kaibigan niya ay may katumbas na isang kulbit dahil ganoon siya kakulit. Huwag niyo siyang sisihin dahil gutom lang talaga siya. Mag-a-alas-tres na din kasi at kanina pang ala-syete ang huli niyang kain. Gutom na talaga siya.

Paulit-ulit tinawag ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol hanggang sa hindi na nito namalayan na imbis sa pangungulbit ay ginugulo na niya ang buhok ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun started to mindlessly caress the soft tufts of hair while answering his assignments while Chanyeol is still busy watching his games but feels the warmth that Baekhyun’s hand gives off. If a person sees them right now, then that person will think that they’re a couple because of how domestic they look and how comfortable they are with each other. If only they realize what is happening between them.

The moment was only broken dahil sa pagkulo ng tiyan ni Baekhyun dahil sa gutom. Alam niyang _Aral is Life_ pero mas mahalaga sa kanya ang pagkain dahil _Food is Lifer_. Kaya naman bumangon sa pagkakadapa niya at pumwesto sa likod ni Chanyeol at umasa siya na mapapansin ng kaibigan niya ang paggalaw niya pero no, nope, none. There’s no freaking reaction from Chanyeol Park.

Naka-indian seat si Baekhyun sa sofa at nasa harapan niya ang ulo ni Chanyeol kaya naman ginagawa niya ang number one sa listahan niya kung gusto niyang kunin ang atensyon ni Chanyeol.

Hinawakan niya ang mga tenga ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahan niyang piningot ang mga ito. ‘Yung tipong habang tumatagal lalong sumasakit? Para maramdaman ni Chanyeol ang sakit ng dahan-dahan. Ahem. Heh. Ha.

Naging effective naman kasi –

“ARAY! ARAY! ARAY!”

Napasigaw ang kaibigan niya at nag-tap pa sa braso niya na parang sumu-surrender sa isang match ng wrestling. Nakakatawang tingnan ang kaibigan niya dahil napahiga na ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa mga hita ni Baekhyun dahil sa sakit at kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang pamumula ng mukha nito. Tinigil na niya ang pagpingot sa tenga ni Chanyeol and he massaged it slowly to ease the pain. Ayaw niya din kasing nakikita si Chanyeol na nasasaktan. Hala. Sige. Paka-tanga pa.

“Sorry na. Hindi mo kasi ako pinapansin.” matawa-tawa pa si Baekhyun habang nag-so-sorry kay Chanyeol at nang tingnan niya ulit ang kaibigan niya ay napansin niyang napa-seryoso ng mukha nito. Na-guilty naman si Baekhyun dahil napa-sobra ata siya?

“Sorry na.” nag-pout na ng slight si Baekhyun dahil walang reaksyon si Chanyeol sa mga sinasabi niya. Tatayo na sana si Baekhyun pero hindi niya magawa dahil nakahiga pa rin ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa mga hita niya kaya mas lumalim ang simangot niya.

Magkatinginan pa rin sila dahil hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya titingin.

“Chany– ”

Hindi natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil may mga daliri na pumipisil sa mga pisngi niya. As in hinihila ang pisngi niya at masakit na. Alam ni Baekhyun na mataba ang pisngi niya pero maawa naman sa kanya dahil masakit kapag pinipisil ang matatambok niyang pisngi.

“CHANYEOL! AWAT NA!” hindi alos makapagsalita si Baekhyun dahil sa sakit at dahil na din sa pagkabanat ng mga pisngi niya. Mangiyak-ngiyak na siya dahil masakit na pero nang tumingin siya kay Chanyeol ay nakangisi pa ang mokong kaya naman piningot niya ulit ang mga tenga ng kaibigan niya.

“BAEKHYUN!”

“IKAW KASHI!”

“BAEK! MASAKIT!”

“MASHAKET NA DIN PISHNGI KO!”

“Bitaw na.” at sa malumanay na pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol ay tsaka pa sila parehas bumitaw. Si Baekhyun sobrang pula ng pisngi habang si Chanyeol sobrang pula ng tenga.

Pagkabitaw ni Chanyeol sa mga pisngi niya ay kaagad na hinaplos ni Baekhyun ang pisngi niya para i-check kung nandoon pa ang mga ito. Mahal niya ang pisngi niya. Naka-pout pa rin siya habang hinahaplos ang mga pisngi niya at maluha-luha pa din dahil sa masakit na pinagdaanan ng mga pisngi niya. Dahil busy siya sa paghaplos ng mga pisngi niya ay hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na nawala na ang nakapatong sa mga hita niya at may mga kamay na nakalapat sa mga kamay niya na nasa pisngi niya.

“Sobrang sakit ba? Ikaw kasi.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun at natulala dahil si Chanyeol ba ito? Si Chanyeol ba ang nasa harap niya? Hindi naman siya nanaginip diba?

Dahang-dahang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya sa pisngi at pinaltan ito ng malaki at medyo magaspang na mga kamay ni Chanyeol. Minasahe ng dahan-dahan ni Chanyeol ang mapupulang pisngi ni Baekhyun na para bang ayaw niyang saktan ang taong nasa harap niya kahit na kanina lang ang sobrang pagpisil sa pisngi ang ginagawa niya.

“I’m sorry. Huwag ka nang umiyak. Hindi bagay sayo.” sabay ngiti ng maliit kay Baekhyun at kahit na medyo tulala pa rin si Baekhyun dahil sa nakikita niya ay alam niyang seryoso ang pagso-sorry ni Chanyeol kaya naman bilang sorry sa ginawa niya kanina ay minasahe niya din ang tenga ni Chanyeol dahil mapula pa rin ang mga ito.

“Sorry din.”

Hindi rin nagtagal ay huminto na sa paghaplos ng pisngi si Chanyeol dahil nabawasan na rin naman ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Baekhyun. Nakahawak na lang ang mga kamay niya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun and he suddenly squeezed them together giving Baekhyun a fish like look. Napatigil naman si Baekhyun sa pagmamasahe niya sa tenga ni Chanyeol.

“Chan – Yeol.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung maiinis ba siya o makikisabay sa tawa ni Chanyeol pero alam niyang makikitawa siya dahil ngayon na lang ulit tumawa si Chanyeol sa harap niya ng ganoon.

“Ang cute mong tingnan kapag hindi ka nagsusungit.” binitawan na ni Chanyeol ang pagkakahawak niya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun dahil baka mapisil niya lang ulit ang mga ito.

“Ang sabihin mo cute ako kapag napapag-tripan mo.” naka-pout na sabi ni Baekhyun at hindi niya napansin na nakapulupot na ang mga braso niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol at nakapwesto na rin ang kaibigan niya sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. Hindi niya talaga napansin dahil kung napansin niya ay malamang tumayo na sa kaagad dahil hindi po siya sanay sa ganyan. Masyadong domestic. Hindi kaya ng puso niya. Thank you.

“Cute ka naman palagi.”

Did Chanyeol choked? Nope, very straight and walang doubt boses niya nang sinabi niya iyon. Kaya si Baekhyun? Ayun, tulala na naman because ano daw? Tama ba siya ng narinig? Namumula na naman ang pisngi niya but for a whole different reason and sumasakit na naman tiyan niya. Ngayon lang din niya narealize ang pwesto nilang dalawa pero may dumagdag pa na detail. Dahil pati mga braso ni Chanyeol ay nakapulupot sa bewang ni Baekhyun at sobrang lapit na ng mga mukha nila.

“Why is your face getting redder and redder? May sakit ka ba?” worried ang boses ni Chanyeol at hindi naman makasagot si Baekhyun dahil bigla na lang pinaglapat ni Chanyeol ang mga noo nila. Maybe to check his temperature? Or maybe just to get closer to him?

“You don’t feel that hot. Okay ka lang ba?”

Hindi pa rin makasagot si Baekhyun dahil sobrang lapit na talaga ni Chanyeol and his heart is not cooperating at the moment because of its restless hammering. Hindi alam ni Baekhyung kung ano bang gagawin niya.

“Stop being so cute or I’ll kiss you.”

Feeling ni Baekhyun nawala na ang oxygen sa katawan niya dahil hindi siya makahinga at dahil na rin siguro sa paglapit lalo ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa mukha niya.

_“Teka lang! Wala ba akong say dito? Wait! I’m not yet ready! My pamili!”_

Sobrang lapit na ng mukha ni Chanyeol to the point na nagkakahalo na ang mga hininga nila. To the point that they’re literally breathing the same air.

At lumapat ang malalambot at mapupulang labi ni Chanyeol Park sa malambot at cute na ilong ni Baekhyun Byun sumabay na din sa background ang kumukulong tiyan ni Baekhyun.

Ang cute nilang tingnan pero sa moment na iyon ay walang ibang naramdaman si Baekhyun kung hindi hiya dahil –

_“PUTANGINA! TIYAN! WRONG TIMING KA!”_

It was supposed to be a sweet and memorable moment that they’ll unconsciously and silently treasure but it will not be Chanyeol and Baekhyun if not for some added funny twist.

 

\--

 

Sobrang sakit ng katawan ni Chanyeol dahil sa katangahan na pina-iral niya kagabi. Matapos kumulo ang tiyan ni Baekhyun ay nagluto si Chanyeol ng late lunch at early dinner nila dahil mukhang gutom na talaga si Baekhyun. Pero syempre dahil nga si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sila ay hindi simpleng pagluluto ang naganap dahil ayaw magpa-awat ni Baekhyun sa pangungulit dahil –

“Gusto ko lang bumawi! Madaya kang matangkad ka!”

Naghabulan pa silang dalawa sa loob ng kusina hanggang sa sala pero nakapagluto pa rin si Chanyeol at tinuturing na niyang isang himala iyon. Matapos ang gulo nilang ginawa ay umakyat na si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya dahil inaantok na daw siya pero alam ni Chanyeol na magbabasa lang ng libro si Baekhyun kaya hinayaan na niya. May tatapusin pa rin naman siyang paper, hindi niya ginawa kanina kasi busy siya sa panonood. Hindi ng basketball pero busy siya sa panonood kay Baekhyun. Ang cute kasing tingnan nito habang serious sa pagsasagot ng assignments niya dahil may pagkunot ng noo at paglabas pa ng dila.

Chanyeol considers this as one of his best weekends because he’s with Baekhyun and for him that’s all that matters.

Bakit masakit ang katawan niya? Dahil sa sofa siya nakatulog. Sa sofa na hindi naman siya kasya kaya ayun masakit ang buong katawan niya at daig niya pa ang nagbuhat ng sandamakmak na bloke ng semento.

Lunes na ngayon at naglalakad si Chanyeol papunta sa MB 500 dahil kakausapin pa siya ni Ms. Jen para ipakilala kung sino ang magtuturo sa kanya. Pagkapasok niya ay nakita niya ang likod na sobrang pamilyar siya. He has seen that back for the past years of his life and he’s used to it because he always stays behind this person.

Of course, sino pa bang magtuturo sa kanya ng General Mathematics kung hindi si Baekhyun Byun? Ang isa sa mga Ace students ng adviser niya. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagdatig niya dahil busy silang parehas sa pag-uusap at sa pagtawa. Pero dahil nakaharap sa kanya si Ms. Jen ay kaagad siyang napansin nito.

“Oh, Chanyeol. Nandito ka na pala. Well, meet Baekhyun Byun. Siya ang magtuturo sayo. I hope it is okay?” hopeful ang boses ni Ms. Jen dahil siguro ayaw niyang tumanggi si Chanyeol at sana pumayag ang estudyante niya.

“It’s okay po.” sagot ni Chanyeol with a slight nod habang si Baekhyun ay nakangiti lang pero parang iba ‘yung ngiti niya. May mali. Pero hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano.

“Well then, it’s settled. Usap na lang kayo kung kailan kayo pwedeng mag-meet for the tutorial, okay?”

Nag-yes si Baekhyun at sabay na silang lumabas ng room. Magsasalita pa sana si Chanyeol pero inunahan na siya ng kaibigan niya.

“So, sa Saturday na lang tayo mag-meet? Punta na lang ako sa bahay niyo. I have to go na. Bye.”

Nagmamadaling umalis si Baekhyun pero nakita ni Chanyeol na medyo naluluha na ito at hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong dahilan at gustuhin man niyang malaman ay hindi niya alam kung paano. Hindi niya alam dahil wala siyang alam. Wala siyang kaalam-alam na nagkakalamat na ang pagkakaibigan nila. Pagkakaibigan na hindi niya alam kung bakit nagkakalamat.

 

\--

 

Bihira silang makapagkita buong linggo dahil busy si Baekhyun sa mga requirements and agendas niya samantalang si Chanyeol ay busy sa mga games nila dahil nalalapit na ang finals at kailangan nilang manalo para pumasok sa Nationals. Alam ni Chanyeol na kakayanin nila pero iba pa din kapag nagawa na nilang manalo.

Hindi naman talaga masyadong busy si Baekhyun na hindi na sila pwedeng magkita ni Chanyeol pero katawan at utak na ata niya ang gumagawa ng dahilan para iwasan si Chanyeol. Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit siya naiwas at alam niyang mukha siyang tanga pero hindi niya talaga alam ang dahilan. Alam niya talaga sa loob-loob pero ayaw niyang aminin. Simply because he’s an idiot. A freaking dumb idiot. Nakakainis na.

Mayroong isang pagkakataon na nasa Student’s Center si Baekhyun para bumili ng pagkain dahil tinatamad siyang lumabas at gutom na talaga siya kaya anything would be enough for him at the moment.

Hindi niya masyadong trip ang mga ulam sa loob ng canteen kaya bumili na lang siya ng buko shake dahil that’s the only that looks appetizing inside the canteen. Hinihintay ni Baekhyun ang order niya nang makita niya si Chanyeol na papasok ng canteen at kasama si Wendy.

Dapat kasi sabay silang kakain pero sabi ni Baekhyun ay may meeting sila for his org and _shit._

_“Byun, ang tanga mo! ‘Diba dapat nasa meeting ka? Tanga. Tanga. Tanga.”_

Bago pa makagawa ng dahilan si Baekhyun o bago pa man siya makatakas ay napansin na siya ni Wendy at buti na lang busy sa pagbili ng shawarma si Chanyeol.

“Baek!”

Tumingin naman si Baekhyun at ngumiti dahil _shit, anong gagawin ko._

“Hi!” buti na lang tapos nang gawin ‘yung shake niya kaya pwedeng umalis na siya kaagad. Magpapaalam na sana siya at tatakas pero syempre napansin pa rin siya ni Chanyeol. Ang malas niya, bakit?

“Baek? Akala ko ba may meeting ka?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol dahil bakit mapapapunta si Baekhyun dito kung sa VMO ang meeting nila. Baekhyun’s org office is beside the Sentrum and is outside the college area so why on earth is Baekhyun here sa SC?

Andaming imaginary question mark sa ulo ni Chanyeol pero hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot at nang tingnan niya pa ang mukha ni Chanyeol ay sobrang seryoso nito. Parang galit. Galit na galit.

“Ah – Kasi – Ano – ” hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot at mukhang hindi siya iiwan ni Chanyeol hangga’t hindi siya nakakakuha ng sagot.

“Baekhyun! Ang tagal mo, kanina ka pa naming hinihintay.”

Gustong magpasalamat ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng tala sa langit dahil sa kaibigan niyang si Kyungsoo.

_“Mahal kita, Soo. I swear to God mas mahal kita kaysa kay Jongdae at kahit na may jowa ka na.”_

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanila at hinila na siyang paalis. “Ang tagal mo naman. Kunin ko na ‘tong kaibigan ko, Chanyeol. Bye!”

Hinila siya ni Kyungsoo hanggang makalabas sila ng college area at nasa may Chez Rafael na sila.

“Kyungsooooooooooo! Thank you!”

Nagpasalamat si Baekhyun at kahit alam niyang ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa mga yakap ay niyakap niya pa rin ang kaibigan niya dahil naging life saver niya ito.

“Oo na, pasalamat ka nasa canteen din ako. Mukha ka din kasing asong napagtulungan at nakakainis tingnan.”

Nag-pout naman si Baekhyun dahil kailan pa siya nakakainis tingnan? Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tinitingnan ang mga reaksyon sa mukha niya.

“Huwag kang sumimangot dahil mas napangit ka at sa susunod na gagawa ka ng dahilan kay Chanyeol ay galing-galingan mo na.”

Hihirit pa sana si Baekhyun pero umalis na din kaagad si Kyungsoo kaya naman naiwan siyang mag-isa. Mabuti pang bumalik na siya sa room nila para hindi na rin siya makita ni Chanyeol at para hindi na rin siya gumawa pa ng dahilan.

Dumaan ang ilang araw na ganoon sila pero hindi nawala sa routine nila ang sabay silang uuwi at papasok sa school. Medyo nabawasan na din ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin niya nagagawang makausap ng ayos si Chanyeol kaya naman nang dumating ang Friday ay nag-decide siya na bumili ng pagkain para sa kaibigan niya. Alam kasi ni Baekhyun na kahinaan ni Chanyeol ang pizza kaya pumunta siya ng Chez Rafael.

Bumili siya ng isang box ng Hawaiian pizza at dalawang mango shake dahil alam niyang ito ang favorite combo ni Chanyeol when it comes to eating the food na hindi niya laging nakakain. Bibili pa saNaglalakad na palabas si Baekhyun ng Chez pero syempre kung kailan siya good mood ay tsaka dadating ang malas sa buhay niya na as in malas dahil –                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“Ay! Palakang tumalon!”

Oo, tumalon dahil tumalon ang dala niyang pagkain dahil sa pagkakabunggo sa kanya ng isang nilalang na isinusumpa na niya hanggang sa kanunu-nunuan nito.

“I’m soryy. My god. Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ng tanong nakabunggo sa kanya at sasagot sana si Baekhyun pero parang nawala ang boses niya dahil –

_“Shit, bakit ang gwapo?”_

Natulala si Baekhyun sa taong nasa harap niya dahil ang gwapo talaga at matangkad din. Siguro halos kasing tangkad ni Chanyeol pero hindi naman sobra? Ewan, hindi masabi ni Baekhyun dahil masyado siyang distracted sa mukhang nasa harap niya.

“Are you alright?” tanong ulit ni Mr. Gwapo gwapo habang nakahawak sa mga balikat ni Baekhyun dahil muntik na rin siyang bumagsak kanina ng madagi siya. Nawala naman sa pag-da-daydream si Baekhyun dahil narealize niya nab aka nagmumukha na naman siyang tanga.

“Ah, yes. I’m okay.” ngiting slight at pabebe na din ng slight para naman mas lalong maguilty si Mr. Gwapo dahil pera ni Baekhyun ang nagastos at nawala ng walang matinong dahilan dahil sa clumsiness ng lalaking kaharap niya.

Ngayon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na naka-suot pala ito ng basketball jersey at mukhang pawisan at kagagaling lang sa paglalaro.

“I’m really sorry. Nagmamadali kasi ako papunta sa kotse dahil may emergency daw ang kapatid ko.” bumitaw na si Mr. Gwapo sa kanya at tsaka kinuha ang wallet niya para kumuha ng pera. Teka, pera? Bakit?

_“Tanga! Syempre para doon sa pagkain mo.”_

“Here. I don’t know if it’s enough but I’m really sorry and I have to go.” binigyan siya ni Mr. Gwapo ng pera and umalis na din kaagad bago pa man makapagsalita si Baekhyun. Medyo tulala pa rin si Baekhyun nang biglang bumalik si Mr. Gwapo sabay halik sa pisngi niya. Halik. Sa. Pisngi. Niya.

_“He kissed me?”_

Gulat na gulat si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung bakit siya hinalikan ni Mr. Gwapo at kung anong reaksyon ba dapat ang ginagawa niya.

“I’m sorry. Again. But you’re too cute for my own good and hindi ko napigilan ang sarili ko.” tumawa ng mahina si Mr. Gwapo habang nakatingin sa mukha ni Baekhyun at syempre si Baekhyun na mukhang pinaglihi ata ng nanay niya sa strawberry ay namula ang mukha dahil masyadong intense ang titig sa kanya ni Mr. Gwapo at hindi niya keri. Hindi niya kaya. Mahiyain siya, okay?

“I’m Joohyuk by the way, but you can call me Stephen. Bye!” at tumakbo na ulit papaalis si Mr. Gwapo or Stephen or Joohyuk, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong itatawag sa taong kakikilala pa lang niya pero may pagnakaw na ng halik.

Hindi siya ready sa mga events na nangyari sa kanya sa harap ng Chez Rafael at pasalamat na lang siya dahil wala pang masyadong students ang naglalakad nang mangyari ang pangyayari kaya naman safe siya sa kahihiyan na pwedeng nabigay ng katangahan niya.

Sa sobrang tulala at windang ni Baekhyun ay nakalimutan na niyang ibili ng pizza at shake si Chanyeol at nakalimutan na din niyang makipagkita sa kaibigan niya bago magsimula ang basketball practice.

Samantalang si Chanyeol ay wala sa sarili habang nagwawarm-up sila dahil hindi siya mapakali. Pakiramdam niyang may dumating na hindi niya inaasahan at walang ibang dala ito kung hindi paghihirap at problema sa magulo na niyang buhay.

 

\--

 

Nalilito si Baekhyun dahil bakit siya nandito? Parang hindi naman siya kailangan dito dahil ano pa bang point ang pagtuturo niya kay Chanyeol? Gets naman lahat ni Chanyeol ang lessons for General Mathematics. Naging lesso kasi nina Baekhyun ang lesson ngayon nina Chanyeol for General Mathematics at sa totoo lang alam ni Baekhyun na mas magaling si Chanyeol sa kanya when it comes to acads pero hindi lang masyadong nagseseryoso si Chanyeol kaya hindi halata at mas gusto niyang magbasketball kaysa sa mag-aral.

Nag-iimis na ng gamit si Baekhyun dahil wala na namang kailangan pang ituro kay Chanyeol pero bigla siyang napahinto dahil may humawak sa braso niya.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang ‘yung isang kamay lang niya ang ginagalaw niya para mag-imis ng kalat. Sa totoo lang, mahirap na isang kamay lang ang gamit niya lalo na’t wala na siyang ipapatas at ilalagay na niya lahat sa bag niya ang mga papel. Paano niya gagawin iyon kung hawak ni Chanyeol ang isang braso niya. Paano?

_“Chanyeol, bitaw.”_

Mukha silang parehas tanga, actually tanga talaga sila dahil parehas walang nagsasalita sa kanila at parehas lang silang nakatitig sa isa’t isa. Ang tanga talaga nila pero nakakakilig tingnan kaya magpakatanga tayong lahat. Amen.

“Bakit nga?” dahil gusto na ni Baekhyun kumain at imisin ang gamit niya ay nagtanong ulit siya kay Chanyeol dahil nakatingin lang ang higante niyang kaibigan sa kanya at hindi niya mabasa ang mga emosyon sa mukha nito.

“Baek.”

“Ano nga?”

“Baek.”

“What?”

“Baek.”

“Chanyeol, isa pa sasapakin na kita.”

“Ang brutal mo talaga.”

“Ano ba kasi ‘yun?”

Walang sagot na nakuha si Baekhyun dahil biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya specifically ang medyong mahabang bangs niya dahil hindi pa rin siya ulit nagpapagupit. Tiningnan lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang iniipitan siya? Teka, kailan pa nakakuha ng pang-ipit si Chanyeol? At bakit siya iniipitan nito? Bakit?

Pagkatapos siyang ipitan ni Chanyeol ay umupo na ito ulit sa harap niya.

“Your hair is getting longer. Masyadong distracting tingnan.”

Pero ang totoo ay hindi kasi makita ng ayos ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun at medyo naiinis siya dahil gusto niyang makita ang mukha nito lalo na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Mareklamo siya, okay?

Nag-pout lang si Baekhyun at bumalik na sa pag-aayos ng gamit pero syempre laging may pahabol kapag nandiyan si Chanyeol.

“Huwag kang mag-pout, you make me want to squish those cheeks.”

Napahinto si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya dahil _ano daw?_ Tama ba ‘yung naririnig niya? Tama ba? O baka naman nabibingi na siya? Sa sobrang bilis nang pagbaling ng ulo ni Baekhyun ay parang narinig niyang lumagutok ng very slight dahil ganoon siya kagulat. Gulat na gulat.

Pero bago siya makapagsalita ay napahinto siya because the scene in front of him made his heart soft and weak. Chanyeol was leaning on his hand that was on top of the table with the softest eyes and softest smile that Baekhyun ever seen and it just made him want to admire the person in front of him for a longer time. Dahil hindi naman laging nabibigyan ng pagkakataon si Baekhyun para titigan ng ganito ang kaibigan niya.

Maybe they were too into the moment dahil hindi napansin ni Baekhyun kung paano pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang small bun na nasa ulo niya at kung paano nakatitig ng sobra si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

The moment was only broken nang bumukas ang pintuan ng bahay nina Chanyeol at pumasok sina Mama Park na kasama si Papa Park.

“Chanyeollie~ My baby boo~ Nandito na si Mama.”

Napasubsob naman si Chanyeol sa coffee table at napa-groan dahil dumating na ang nanay niya na baby pa din ang tingin sa kanya. Hindi na po baby si Chanyeol pero pwede siyang maging baby – daddy – AHEM – ni Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun being the good son-in-law, AHEM, este being the good friend of Chanyeol ay binati niya sina Mama Park at tinulungan sa mga dala habang nagpipigil ng taw dahil ang cute tingnan ni Chanyeol na naiinis dahil sa pam-ba-baby ni Mama Park sa kanya.

_“Mas cute ka sa akin.”_

\--

 

“So, Baekhyun, kamusta ka na?”

Kasalukuyang kumakain ng hapunan ang Byun and Park Family dahil matagal na din daw hindi nagkikita ang mga magulang nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Meet the family daw. Ahem.

“Okay naman po. Busy sa mga orgs and events but still doing fine pa din po.”

Pagkatapos ng isang tanong na iyon ay sunod-sunod na ang tanong ni Mama Park kay Baekhyun at paminsan-minsan ay kay Chanyeol dahil mahilig sumabat ang anak niya habang tinatanong niya si Baekhyun.

Something smells fishy, ayon sa radar ni Mama Park pero she chose to not interfere with his son’s relationships pero kapag kailangan na ay tsaka papasok si Mama Park because she still cares for his son.

Tuloy lang sa pag-uusap ang mga magulang nila with the occasional Q and A portion with their sons pero everything is still chill and light at medyo namiss ni Baekhyun ‘yung ganitong atmosphere.

Nabasag ang moment ng biglang tumunog ang phone ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, ang phone mo. Nasa lamesa tayo ngayon.” paalala sa kanya ni Mama Byun at papatayin na sana ni Baekhyun ang phone niya pero nang makita niya ang pangalan ng tumatawag sa kanya ay nagdalawang-isip siya.

“I’m really sorry butI have to take this. Excuse me po.” lumabas muna si Baekhyun sa may garden na malapit sa kusina ng bahay nina Chanyeol at sinagot ang tawag.

“Yixing! Yow! Bakit ka natawag?” pagbati ni Baekhyun dahil matagal na ang huling pag-uusap ni Yixing.

Si Yixing Zhang ang isa pang best friend ni Baekhyun na gustong agawin ang pwesto ni Chanyeol sa pagiging number one dahil pagod na daw siyang maging second option. Even if it’s not official ay si Yixing daw talaga ang number one best friend ni Baekhyun but Baekhyun beg to differ.

“Baekkie-boo! Aking mahal! I miss you!” and yes ganyan po siya kausapin ni Yixing dahil alongside ng pagiging best friend ni Baekhyun ay anak niya din daw ito. Magulo pero sanay na si Baekhyun.

“Yeah, yeah. Miss you too. So, bakit ka nga tumawag?”

“Remember Paskuhan?”

“Yep, bakit?”

“I got your tickets na! So, make paalam na para makita na kita ulit, baby boo ko.”

Of course, how can Baekhyun forget about Paskuhan? It’s one of the events ng UST na inaabangan niya because he gets to see Yixing again and he gets to experience live music from his favorite artists especially dahil maganda ang line-up for this year.

Maybe it’s an experience that he will truly remember.

Remember for the good memories or remember for the unforgettable memories.

It’s a story for the future that even Baekhyun is not prepared for.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on finishing Chapter 3! Abangan ang Chapter 4 dahil ito po ay puno ng saya ahem ng lungkot ahem basta abangan.
> 
> Hint: Basketball, Paskuhan at Parties
> 
> Yes, madaming ganap kaya matagal isusulat kaya abangan. Bye.
> 
> Let's be friends in twitter! -> @BBH_kyooong  
> Or ask me anything! -> https://curiouscat.me/Kyooong_6104
> 
> Love lots~


End file.
